Time
by KinkiKid
Summary: Sophia and Leon are two strangers who get into a plane crash and suddenly wake up in the Weasley's home, back in the year 1997 just before the war. What will Sophia do when she figures out that the Harry Potter Universe is real? Will she be tempted to
1. Chapter 1

**Time**

Summary: Sophia and Leon are two strangers who get into a plane crash and suddenly wake up in the Weasley's home, back in the year 1997 just before the war. What will Sophia do when she figures out that the Harry Potter Universe is real? Will she be tempted to save those she knows were meant to die?

**The Year 2010**

Sophia was a young girl of nineteen visiting her grandmother in England. Although Sophia lived with her immediate family in Australia her grandmother, Mami Bella and herself had always been close. Maybe it was because Mami Bella always had a calm disposition and Sophia also, but it was days like today that Sophia lived for that Mami Bella didn't enjoy so much anymore that made them different. The sun was shining down and she embraced every moment of warmth for she knew like any other Englishmen that days like these were few and far between. As Sophia was arriving closer to Mami Bella's home she waved politely to her neighbours and entered the threshold.

"Mami Bella!" Sophia called as she kicked off her shoes roughly and walked into the small cottage home. Sophia then strolled into the living room and saw Mami Bella watching her favourite daytime drama shows with her cup of tea.

"Good morning my Sophia, did you have a nice walk?" She greeted as she eyed the shopping bag Sophia was holding curiously.

"Yeah, it's really nice out today, surprisingly." She smiled while sitting down next her and opened the bag. "I got some new clothes and I stopped by this really cool second-hand store. They had some really nice jewelry there, I bought this necklace. Isn't it nice? It looks like something out of Harry Potter huh?" she giggled pulling out the chain from under shirt and showing it to her Grandmother. Her eyes widened as she saw the necklace.

"Where did you say you got this from again dear?" She asked in whisper as she carefully dropped the small circle of gold in her hands. The necklace had very intricate design, it was small and circle in shape with a transparent centre. Small carvings traced the outside gold in a foreign language that was probably long gone with time.

"The second-hand shop down the road... why? Is there something wrong with it, Mami?" Sophia asked worriedly but Mami Bella waved it off, dropping the necklace carefully onto Sophia's chest where it hung around her neck.

"_Pas du tout,_" She replied in French with a smile and Sophia smiled uncertain. "Not at all..." She repeated in English and Sophia nodded.

"I understood the first time, Mami. But if you say so," Sophia got up from her chair and put away her things leaving her Mami to ponder about the necklace her granddaughter was wearing.

* * *

"Mami... I don't want to leave just yet. It's been so nice to get away," Sophia complained as she stood in front of the baggage claim clutching onto her carry-on bag in front of her as Mami Bella smiled at her fondly and touched her cheek. She was taking a detour into Paris before going back to Australia which would be one long flight back home.

"You can visit again whenever you like Sophia," She said to her tucking her granddaughters brown hair behind her ear and leaving her front fringe in place. Mami Bella saw that she was wearing the necklace again that day and restrained herself from saying anything. "Go. Before you miss your flight," She said with a strained smile and Sophia obliged after they embraced one another. As she walked away into the distance she prayed for her granddaughters safety for she knew that the necklace would bring her no good fortune.

* * *

Sophia sagged into her assigned seat completely unexcited to return home but even with her mind worrying about her family trifles she fell asleep in no time at all.

Sophia had only awoken later when she heard the rumble of the plane lifting off; she sat up and looked around noticing a young boy reading the last Harry Potter book quietly beside her. Looking on astonished she remembered that staring was rude and hastily turned to the window where she saw thunder in the clouds. She wasn't too shaken, she'd been in a plane on stormy nights before.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" She heard the boy say.

"P-pardon?" She asked looking at the boy, he was small with dark blonde hair and dark eyes, it was almost impossible to make out the pupils.

"You talk in your sleep," He repeated looking up at her and she didn't know what to say.

"Oh..." was all that she replied with and the boy marked the page of the book and put it down.

"My name is Leon, what's yours?"

"Sophia... Sophia Elian," The boy scrunched his face

"That's a weird name,"

Slightly offended Sophia retorted "I could say the same for yours..."

"Leon is my Dad's name," He said proudly with a toothy smile and the plane jolted violently; surprised gasps filled the cabin as Sophia clutched the arm rests and Leon grabbed onto her arm.

"_Sorry folks,_" The pilot said from the intercom "_We seem to be experiencing some turbulence. There is a storm up ahead which seems to be a lot more dangerous than we first anticipated, please stay calm and sit tight we will keep you updated. Thank you,_"

People on the plane started to buckle up even thought the lights for the buckles weren't on. Leon also buckled hastily and looked at Sophia frantically.

"Aren't you going to put your seat belt on?" Leon asked and Sophia sighed, she should be a good role model for the kid and put it on and so she did. "Aren't you scared?"

"No..."

"Are you French?" _What's up with all these questions?,_ Sophia thought to herself slightly annoyed. Another violent jolt came upon the plane and the lights flickered causing Leon to look up at the ceiling fearfully; Sophia replied casually like they were at a Sunday picnic with the family.

"No. My Grandmother, Mami Bella is... why? Are you?"

"Half, my Father's French." He answered excitedly despite his previous fear "My mum's from England, but we're all moving to Paris now because of my Father's Mother. She's very demanding," Sophia laughed but it was soon cut off when the plane started to shake and a fast and painful lurch crept over her stomach. The seat belt sign above the two started to flash and anxious murmurs rose within the plane. The hostesses rushed to the front and back of the plane to sit and Leon grabbed onto Sophia's hand. She squeezed back reassuringly but she wasn't so sure of herself anymore if they were all gonna make it to any piece of land safely.

The plane continued to shake violently and it was showing no signs of relenting. Leon screamed as the plane turned sharply to the left and so did many other people. Then suddenly it happened, they were spinning out of control and falling at breakneck speeds. Sophia couldn't believe what was going on as she held onto Leon's hand tightly. She shut her eyes tightly and wished to be back on the ground safely once again. She moved her arm rest that separated her from Leon and hugged him close to her. After that she saw a blinding light seeping through the fabric of her white shirt from her chest and everything after was black.

* * *

So what do you think? R&R please

kinkikid x


	2. Chapter 2

**Time**

**The Year 1997**

The Weasley family were all sitting either in the living room or kitchen well aware that the house was under watch after they were interrogated by the Death Eaters. The wedding of Bill and Fleur now seems too long ago even though in reality it was only last night.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in kitchen with a cup of tea between her cold hands still shaken after last night and earlier today.

"Molly, dear?" Mr. Weasley tried as he entered the kitchen quietly from the living room where everyone else was sitting. "Why don't you come in the living room?" Mrs. Weasley looked up at Arthur's tired face.

"Do you know where Ron has gone?" She asked in a quiet voice, Mr. Weasley's complete demeanor changed at the mention of Ron as he was a part of the scheme.

"Molly... Ron only told me he was going to go with Harry and Hermione on a mission from Dumbledore. He told me nothing of where he was going or what they were getting up to," Mr. Weasley replied as calmly as he could trying his hardest not to upset his wife. Mrs. Weasley only nodded before looking down into her untouched cup of tea before bursting into tears. "Molly, it's okay... he'll be fine..."

"My boy!" She cried as she dabbed her eyes shakily with a tea towel "What was Dumbledore thinking!" and to that question, Mr. Weasely could not answer.

* * *

The following night Fred and George stayed over again. They had decided that they would have to go into hiding after they get into their shop to grab what they needed.

"How are we going to get in?" George asked "It's not like mum is going to let us out, and the Death Eaters will be watching us like they are now." Fred scratched his head in frustration. He collapsed on his bed as George stayed sitting on his.

"We'll have to leave tomorrow, really late at night when everyone's asleep. If only Mad-Eye left us an invisibility cloak..." Fred commented, it was around 2 in the morning which was the only time the boys could find time to talk about future plans. Mrs. Weasley was sure to freak if she ever found out that they were planning on leaving.

"Yeah... you know-" George was going to say but a bright light filled the room and blinded them both from outside "W-what's that?" the light died down and they could hear the others getting up. Bill was heard next door telling Fleur to stay where she was but she heavily refused and so the whole Weasley family rushed down stairs.

The twins passed an arguing Charlie and Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were behind them, so were Bill and Fleur who were also still arguing.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked ignoring Charlie but no one answered as they watched from the living room window. A light was falling slowly onto the neighbours paddock.

"What iz zat?" Fleur asked in awe, her voice still heavy with her French accent.

"Boys, come with me," Mr. Weasley ordered and all the boys pulled out their wands and walked out the door through the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley tailing behind them trying to reason with them all "It's okay, Molly, just stay inside and watch the girls please, we'll be back." Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips crossly and then joined the other girls in the living room watching the boys jump the fence and walk over to where the falling light was slowly about to touch the ground.

"What do you think it is?" Charlie asked curiously as they all walked to the light

"It isn't a star is it?" Bill asked and Mr. Weasley squinted at the light

"I don't think so,"

"Stars don't blind you then fall to the ground," Fred explained

"We were up when it blinded us," George then added at Bill's curious gaze. They all reached the spot where the light was slowly descending; they watched in silence as the light dulled at a slow pace.

"It's a girl!" Charlie said in surprise and they all stirred in anxiety

"What's this mean?" Bill questioned but no one answered as the light became a small ball that hovered above the girl showing a second figure.

"Look, there's another person with her!" George called and Fred felt extremely anxious. It finally came to the time where the two people were lowered to waist height, the small light receding smaller within the necklace. They all stared transfixed as the girl and boy were suspended in the air. Fred walked forward bewitched with the sight of the two people but Mr. Weasley intervened.

"No! Fred don't touch them... I'll take them," He said bravely, shaking slightly as he walked forward and put his hands under the girl surprised by how light the two of them seemed until the light finally disappeared within the necklace. He struggled with the weight of both the children as his legs gave way and dropped to one knee. Charlie and Bill instantly swooped in and took the younger boy leaving him with the older girl. Bill ended up taking the boy and they all walked to the Burrow in a hurry, Fred and George running before them to warn Mrs. Weasley of company.

* * *

"Just put them on the couch," Mrs. Weasley instructed Bill and Mr. Weasley to do and they both put the kids on a couch each leaving everyone to stare at them. "S-so... they just fell out of the sky?"

"Yeah, the girls necklace saved them I suspect..." Mr. Weasley commented and they all just watched for awhile until it was apparent to he family they were not going to wake soon.

* * *

I stole a scene from a Japanese movie called -Laputa, Castle In The Sky- where a girl falls from an aircraft from the sky and her magical necklace saves her from falling to her death. A boy watches the light come down and goes to see it and grabs her from midair. I thought it was cool so I put it in :)

R&R please

Kinkikid x


	3. Chapter 3

**Time**

Sophia woke up early, the light seeping through the window just beside her from behind the couch. She stirred and stretched before sitting up, a sudden pain shooting up to her head. She held onto it and rubbed her temples to ease the pain

"Are you okay?" A boy asked from the stairway behind her she hadn't noticed before. Sophia stood up and turned to the boy in surprise, he was tall and handsome. He also adorned bright red hair and casual clothing she had never seen before. He leaned against the wall with a cup of what presumably was tea in his hand. There was something familiar about him she couldn't quite place.

"Y-yeah, fine thank you." She answered in stutter and he looked at her equally almost evaluating her by her looks. She frowned and took a step back forgetting about the couch and falling on it. The boy laughed at her and she blushed pink deciding to play off her clumsiness as an intended move.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked walking towards armchair across from her. She finally took the time to look around. She didn't recognise the place immediately but something about all of it reminded her of something like a distant dream.

"May I ask where I am?" Sophia asked politely pulling her legs up to her chest covering her necklace. The boy frowned

"You're in Devon," He replied and she raised a look

"But where in Devon?" The boy bit his lip wondering how much information he could give away without getting into trouble with his parents who were asleep upstairs

"Ottery St. Catchpole," He replied and Sophia's eyes widened, you could almost see her placing the pieces together but she refused to believe. She scoffed causing the red-headed boy to look at her confused

"You're having a laugh,"

"What do you mean? I'm not joking..." He answered causing her to panic and take deep breaths "Y-you're not gonna faint o-or be sick are you?"

"You've got to be joking... you can't be telling... me..." But the truth was staring her right in the face, a red-haired boy in a messy living room, all that was missing from the scene was the weird clock, and as she looked around she spotted it. The infamous clock that told where everyone was. She stood up and held a hand to her forehead and stomach. She stared at the floor and began to breathe frantically "This- this isn't real... I'm not here... I-it's not- I'm not here, it's not true... It's not real!" She panicked, the boy also started to panic at the sight of her panicking.

"M-Mu-" he tried to call out but he was cut off by Sophia

"What's your name?" She questioned desperately

"F-Fred..." He answered and she looked as if she was going to be sick, he couldn't understand what had gotten her so upset

"Hey Fred- Oh, you're awake. You've obviously met Fred then..." a boy walked in saying, looking drowsy as he sat down on another armchair, he looked identical to Fred

"Y-you're... Oh my god..." She swore into her hand breathlessly looking at the sickening hole where George's ear used to be

"Hi, I'm George," He greeted her pleasantly and Sophia swayed on the spot before fainting.

"Did I say something wrong?" George asked Fred confused and all he did was shake his head

* * *

"Hello?" a distant voice called to Sophia as she started to wake

"Oh... Mami Bella... I had the oddest dream, you wouldn't believe," Sophia started but her vision started to clear and she could saw an aging red-headed woman leaning over her.

"There, there dear, you're alright now," She said but Sophia couldn't help herself but scream in fright and jump up off the sofa where someone had obviously placed her after she had fainted. The older woman jumped back in fright and dropped the wet cloth she had in her hand. The door from the kitchen burst open and suddenly people flooded the room.

"Just calm down mate, there's nothing to be scared of. We aren't gonna hurt you," George tried as he stepped closer to her but Sophia stumbled back trying to get away and fell on the couch. She stayed huddled against the corner of the couch staring at all the people in the room.

"Um, what's your name, dear?" The older red-headed man asked stepping forward

"S-Sophia... Sophia Elian," She answered

"Hello Sophia, my name is-" He started but she cut him off with a small shake of her head

"I already know who you are," She said and his posture straightened as the others looked one another warily

"You do?" he asked and she nodded and she turned her head to see her young friend on the plane lying on the couch next to hers. Her eyes widened "Ah-m Sophia? Do you know how you got here?" Mr. Weasley asked but she was listening she shuffled off the chair and walked over to Leon.

"Leon?" She whispered to him, she patted his shoulder gently "Leon wake up... ahh... _réveillez-vous?_" she tried in French wondering whether she said the right word. Her necklace came out of her shirt and she looked at it curiously before touching it upon his head wondering whether it'd wake him. And as if a miracle happened, he started to stir. She sat back a bit in excitement, aware of everyones eyes on the two of them.

"_Maman_?" The boy asked as he wiped his eyes tiredly like a small child

"_Non __Leon_..." She replied sadly and he opened his eyes to look at her confused

"Sophia?" he asked and she nodded her head

"W-were alive!" He jumped up and laughed, Sophia stood and smiled until Leon jumped on her catching her off guard

"Excuse me... but, um, what's going on?" Fred intervened and Sophia turned around with Leon on her hip remembering the situation she was in.

"_Excusez-moi de vous déranger," _Fleur stepped forward but Sophia was already lost at 'excuse me' "Je m'appelle Fleur," Sophia dropped Leon carefully on the ground and he walked forward to Fleur

_ "Bonjour Fleur, je m'appelle Leon," _He answered with extreme kindness

"Well, at least the boy didn't scream or faint when meeting us," George commented

"George!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded whipping him lightly with a tea towel, she allowed a brief apologetic look towards Sophia before Leon started to speak rapid French with Fleur excitedly.

_"__Des clous !_" Fleur answered in disbelief and Sophia watched on unsure

"What is he saying?" Bill asked curiously

"He iz saying zat, zey fell from ze sky! A muggle plane crash!" She explained as soon as she said the word 'muggle' Sophia knew she was no longer where she used to be. Leon laughed and everyone looked at him

"You said 'muggle'," He laughed "They say that in-" but before he could finish Sophia covered his mouth quickly, everyone stared at the two weirdly and Sophia turned Leon to look at her.

"Leon, you mustn't speak a word of that book again, please listen to me. Please don't speak about it here," Sophia begged quietly

"But why? Everyone knows Harry Potter!" he tried to reason in quiet also, Sophia then noticed a small ear on the floor that wiggled slightly, in response to the fright she screamed and pulled Leon behind her. "What is it?" he asked frightened before looking at the ear and laughing, Sophia looked up at the twins who looked at her strangely

"What book are you talking about?" George asked

"Yeah, and what does he mean by 'everyone knows Harry Potter'?" Fred then asked looking between the two suspiciously

"But everyone does," Leon reasoned throwing his hands in the air not noticing the tension. If Sophia was right about her observations, she had landed herself and the young boy into the Harry Potter Universe... just before the war and after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Sophia snuck a look at her hand and saw the wedding ring banded around her finger. The sight of it made Sophia sick to the stomach.

"What's going on? If you're with them-" Mr. Weasley began but Sophia shook her head

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I'm not one of them," She pulled up the sleeves of her arms to show him there was no mark but he still remained suspicious as Leon watched on in confusion.

"Sophie? What is going on?" Despite Leon living most of his life in England it seemed he had a lot of French influence as he still spoke with a slight accent

"I'll tell you soon," she promised

"I think that maybe we are entitled to the truth, Ms. Elian, don't you think?" Mr. Weasley said and Sophia instantly felt bad.

"Yeah Sophie, why can't they know?" Leon asked innocently and then all of a sudden she found herself sitting at the kitchen table with everyone staring at her as Leon and Fleur conversed in rapid French again.

"U-um..." She began and Leon and Fleur stopped talking immediately "I don't know where to begin,"

"Come on, Sophia," Leon encouraged with a smile and she smiled back

"Okay well, I went to visit my Grandmother in Swansea, England all the way from Australia. I left early in the Summer because in Australia in our winter, we don't have long holidays... in winter. I was to get a flight to Paris before getting a flight back to where I live and on the plane that's where I met Leon,"

"So you guys only just met?" Mrs. Weasley

"Yes," Leon answered excitedly "And she talked in her sleep," Mrs. Weasley and Fleur laughed a little

"So you told me," Sophia replied with a smile "I was talking to him and we reached a storm, things started to get extremely dangerous on the plane and the plane shook so violently I thought it was going to break in half so I took this guy closer to me. That's when I noticed my necklace going off like a light, I don't remember anything else,"

"Interesting..." Mr. Weasley commented "See we found you falling from the sky, slowly. Like a burning light, that necklace saved you two,"

Sophia looked at the necklace in great interest as she fiddled with it between her fingers noticing that the glass hadn't broken.

"Do you know what it is?" Sophia asked pulling the necklace off herself and handing it to Bill who inspected it curiously

"It resembles a time-turner a lot, but there are many things that a time-turner needs to have in order for it to turn time... For example, no hour-glass in it, or sand... or a turn knob..." he mused handing it back to Sophia who had just got an idea.

"What year... is it?" She asked

"1997, why's that?" Mr. Weasley asked as Sophia paled and Leon laughed

"No it isn't, it's 2010 isn't it?" and everyone looked astonished

"You're from the year 2010?" Fred asked incredulously, Sophia nodded solemnly

"What happens in the future?" George asked

"Are we still in war?" Charlie then prompted

"Do we all make it out alive?" Bill asked concerned and Sophia stared around at them all wild eyed

"What is everyone talking about Sophia?" Leon asked confused

"Doesn't he know about our world?" Mr. Weasley question turning pale at the thought of a muggle knowing about their world in such times.

"He does," Sophia replied "He is well informed,"

"Then how doesn't he know about the war that's going on?" Fred asked and Sophia bit her lip

"In our world... this whole universe of magic and war is all... fiction," Sophia tried to explain

"Pardon?" Fleur asked not quite understanding where she was coming from, Sophia looked away from everyone's faces

"I agree with Fleur..." Bill then added putting an arm around her waist "I don't understand either,"

"I-in... where I come from-" She struggled to explain "This whole world of yours you live in, is fiction. It's a book series called... 'The Harry Potter Series'... that's what Leon meant when he said 'Everyone knows Harry Potter'," Sophia fiddled anxiously with her hands under the table as a tense silence filled the room.

"So you're saying... our lives... _Harry's_ life is a source of entertainment for the muggle world...? Is that it?" Ginny asked furiously, it was a surprise for Sophia to finally hear her speak after her long silence. When Sophia didn't answer Ginny left, tipping the chair over and storming up to her bedroom with the slam of her door.

"Please und-" Mrs. Weasley tried to explain but Sophia intervened

"I do, maybe not out of experience... but... yeah..." Sophia gave up trying to explain so she settled for fiddling again.

"So, um, how many books are there? To the series I mean," Fred questioned with an uncertain smile and Sophia smiled back at him assuringly

"There's seven. One book for every year Harry Potter goes to school,"

"But the three of them aren't going back to school this year!" Mrs. Weasley began with ferocity "They said they weren't going back!"

"No, they've gone abroad, Mrs. Weasley," Sophia tried to calm Mrs. Weasley

"You've read the books then! You know where they are!" Mrs. Weasley started up and Leon grabbed onto Sophia's arm in fear

"Sophia..." He said

"Molly-" Mr. Weasley tried but Mrs. Weasley was already standing in her anger

"Tell me where my son is!" Sophia began to get up but Fred who was sitting to her left pulled her down and she looked at him as if he were insane.

"Mum! Calm down, if you scare her off she won't be any use then will she?" Fred reasoned and Mrs. Weasley took in a deep breath and sat down again.

"Do you know where Ron is? And Harry and Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked and Sophia nodded "Can you tell us?" she shook her head in response

"With all due respect, Mr. Weasley, I can't trust you to not visit him. Please understand that he _will_ be okay, and that those three _have _to do this mission on their own," Sophia begged, she stared pleadingly at him and he seemed to get her unspoken message. He nodded gravely

"Alright..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time**

After the long talk with the Weasley family, Sophia took a sleeping Leon in her arms and followed Mrs. Weasley up the stairs to fit them in a spare room. She opened a random door to the right after the second flight of stairs and lead them into a room that was kept immensely clean with a small cork board on the wall full of photos and newspaper clippings. A small double bed was set right in the center of the wall and a study desk faced the only window of the room. It was undoubtedly Percy's room.

"Oh... no... Mrs. Weasley... you don't have to do this," Sophia tried to reason knowing she had been keeping the room open just in case Percy had come 'round. Even though Sophia knew very well Percy wasn't going to come back anytime soon, she still felt bad for taking it.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he's coming back in the near future." Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly "Is he?" Sophia bit her lip awkwardly and Mrs. Weasley sighed again.

"Listen... Mrs. Weasley, thank you for everything you and your family has done, for Leon and I. I can't thank you enough..." Sophia said shuffling Leon carefully so he wouldn't wake. Mrs. Weasley saw this

"Oh come on, dear. We'll put him down and then we can talk," She said and walked into the room folding back the blanket enough to fit Leon's small body on the bed and covering him. He stirred slightly but then finally settled in. The two women stared down at him and Sophia sat on the side of the bed and brushed his hair from his face.

"I have two older brothers back at home... in Australia." Sophia said "I never thought I'd feel so... _maternal_,"

"I had two younger brothers," Mrs. Weasley said, it was the first time ever that Sophia heard her talk so openly about them with the exception of the present she gave Harry on his 17th not too long ago. "I thought the world of them... when they died, it completely tore me apart. But of course you knew all this..." She said dabbing her eyes of the moisture but Sophia shook her head

"No. It was only mentioned that you had two brothers Gideon and Fabian. You gave Harry Fabian's watch..."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She mused. As quickly as she entered her reverie she snapped out of it "You don't mind sharing the bed with young Leon, do you?"

"No, of course not. It's perfectly fine," Sophia smiled and Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek gently

"Oh, I almost forgot. Fred and George have offered some of their clothes for sleeping in if you don't mind at all. They stay just above this room here, I've got to go and clean up the kitchen of all the mess, Good night dear,"

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley," She replied quietly before she disappeared downstairs and out of view. Sophia sighed and looked back at Leon who was fast asleep. She padded upstairs quietly and knocked on the door of the twins room. The door opened suddenly and she took a step back in surprise that she heard no noise before the door had opened but then she saw Fred there standing in nothing but his boxers.

"Sophia?" Fred asked confused, Sophia looked up at his face and alternated to his chest and stomach unsure where to look at as her eyes were drawn to his torso. Fred cleared his throat and blushed pink at the uncommon attention.

"S-sorry... I-I, um... your mum s-sent me..." Sophia began to stutter and she turned red with embarrassment as she still couldn't find where to look.

"O-oh... oh yeah, sorry. I completely forgot," Fred said he pulled the door back further and ushered her in

"Yeah, it's busy with your own business and all..." She said and she scrunched up her face and swore to herself at her own clumsiness noticing George on the side of his bed

"So, um, how much _do_ you know?" George asked curiously as Fred pulled some of his old clothes from his drawer

"I'm not sure how much I can tell you, if only Dumbledore was here to guide me, that would be better," Sophia commented making the boys nod solemnly

"You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to," Fred said handing her a pile of folded clothes and Sophia took them gratefully and stared at him in the face this time, no longer fighting her hormones. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him absolutely everything that lead up to his untimely death but she knew it was wrong.

"Does something big happen then?" George asked curiously as he watched the two of them stare at one another. Sophia dropped his gaze first and blinked rapidly before looking at George.

"I know... in Harry's fourth year, he gave you two his Triwizard's winnings," She said, knowing it was safe to tell them that.

"What else?" Fred asked excitedly sitting down his bed and Sophia followed sitting far from him though

"Um, well I know you two started your shop on that money. You have a back section to your store you let Harry into..." Sophia began raking her brain for information and she laughed to herself remembering one big one

"What?" Fred asked

"What is it?" George also asked

"In Harry's fifth year, Ms. Umbridge, and the rebellion. I remember thinking... I wanted to be a part of it all. And the big bang you guys did by the end of the year," Sophia laughed again with a distant look in her eyes

"That was a good year, considering," George said with a grin

"I better get to bed then," Sophia sighed getting up and Fred got up to abruptly, she looked to him curiously but he sat back down not sure of why he did that.

"U-um, good night then Sophia..." Fred said before taking the blanket and covering himself. Sophia nodded to George who smiled back

"'Night boys, thanks for the clothes," She said before closing the door behind her

"Fred?" George started with a mischevious grin but Fred pulled his blanket up over his eyes and groaned

"Don't say a word..."

"I didn't say anything... not yet,"

* * *

"_Sophie... __réveillez-vous!_" Sophia heard Leon demand jumping up and down on their shared bed.

"Stop..." Sophia moaned as she rolled over snuggling into her pillow again

_"Non, non, non Sophie! _I am hungry!" Leon repeated jumping on top of her, a small 'oof' escaped her as he did and she decided to tackle him down on the bed. He laughed joyfully and tried to get out from Sophia's grasp.

"Shh... it's sleep time," Sophia said and she smiled happily with her eyes closed

"Sophie... you are so funny. I wish I had a sister like you..." Sophia moved her head so she could get a better look at him

"Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No... my mum doesn't want anymore, my dad doesn't care much," He said still smiling

"How old are you? Leon?" Sophia questioned

"I am 10, my birthday is in April," He stated proudly and Sophia's heart almost sank. _So young_, she thought sadly "How old are you Sophia?"

"I am 19," She replied with a smile "My birthday is in June,"

"Ha ha! I am older than you!"

"What? No you're not,"

"In months I am!" Leon smiled and Sophia smiled with him

"Tell me, Leon. Were your parents on that plane?" She asked worried whether they were or not

"No, they sent me on the plane first to meet my Mami. They said they had to work for longer," he explained growing sadder with the thought of them

"Come on then, we'll get some breakfast," Sophie said eager to get Leon's mind off of his parents

Both of them walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, the smell of a good breakfast hitting them with force.

"Wow Mrs. Weasley that smells terrific," Sophia commented sitting down at the table where only Fred, George and Charlie sat.

"Oh, Sophia dear! How did you sleep?" She asked piling her plate and Leon's with a new batch of sausages and eggs.

"Oh very well thank you..." Sophia answered and she noticed out of the corner of her eye Leon saying grace in French before eating his breakfast.

"So... Sophia, what's the agenda for today, or is it normal?" Charlie asked casually and Sophia didn't know what to say

"Charlie! Stop badgering her! Merlin's beard..." Mrs. Weasley intervened

"The books don't exactly say what everyday holds... it's a story book," Sophia tried to explain as lightly as she could but she had offended Charlie and as he was about to say something Ginny walked into the kitchen seating herself, obviously a lot calmer than she was last night.

"Morning mum," She greeted with a smile before sitting next to her

"Oh Ginny, could you help me with the washing after breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Of course,"

"And boys could you please de-gnome the garden again, they're starting to come back. And the chickens need to be fed too,"

"Um, where'd Mr. Weasley and Bill go?" Sophia asked

"They've gone to work dear, at the Ministry,"

"Where is Fleur? Did she leave too?" Leon asked

"Yes deary, she left earlier this morning to freshen up the house for tomorrow when they move out... I'm not so sure it's such a good idea. I want the family to be together..."

"It's going to be okay, Mrs. Weasley they'll be fine there," Sophia assured and she looked at her questioningly "I promise..."

"If you say so then," she agreed reluctantly turning back to her cleaning and cooking. The boys pushed their plates away and filed out the kitchen door and into the paddock

"Hey Sophia, wanna come?" Fred asked and Sophia looked at Leon

"I can help too?" Leon asked excitedly "I've never seen a real chicken before!"

"Sure buddy, why not?" Fred answered and Sophia smiled

"Thank you for breakfast, it was lovely,"

"It was no problem dear," She replied waving her wand making the plates drift towards the sink

"Come on," Fred ushered and Sophia smiled at him as she passed through the door he was holding out for her. "I guess we can feed the chickens first, seeing as Leon wants to see them," He smiled and Sophia agreed

"Leon! Come on, we're going to feed the chickens!" she called from across the paddock where Leon had joined Charlie and George in the garden

"Where are they?" He asked excitedly

"Just around the corner," Fred said laughing "I've never seen anyone this excited to see chickens before," they came to a small chicken coop filled with chickens and the one rooster.

"Wow! May I go inside?"

"Yeah hold on a sec," Fred replied opening the door of the coop enough to let Leon in without any chickens escaping

"This is so cool," He said and Fred went inside along with Sophia who was holding the chicken food "Here," he said to Leon handing him some chicken feed. Leon stared at it excited and then threw it into the air where it fell on the chickens. He laughed as the chickens got frantic to get some food.

"He is so adorable..." Sophia commented watching him chase the chickens around and feed them from the bucket he was handed earlier.

"Really? I always thought I was more of the hotter look..." Fred retorted and Sophia scoffed lightly shoving him playfully "No, but seriously now... you two look like you are brother and sister,"

"Really?" Sophia asked in disbelief

"Your eyes are the same shape and colour, but your hair is very different from his. He has a chubbier face as well,"

"That's because he's still a child," Sophia commented with a smile crossing her arms as a chill breeze swept by

"Are you cold?" Fred asked immediately

"N-no, I'm fine really..." She tried to say but Fred already took off his jumper and handed it to her "No really it's-"

"Take it, it's fine. Plus I reckon you look nice in my clothes," Fred said without thinking and he froze as the realisation hit him causing Sophia to blush

"Th-Thank you," She murmured after putting on his jumper which had a blue 'F' on the front.

"Sophie! Sophia! You have to try this! They run so fast!" Leon called from in front of them both and she stared in horror at the state of him

"What have you done?" Sophia asked horrified at the sight, there was dirt all on his face from diving after the chickens and chicken poo staining his button up shirt. Fred laughed as Sophia started to prattle off about hygiene.

* * *

R&R please !

Kinkikid


	5. Chapter 5

**Time**

After a couple days had past and Ginny got her owl for Hogwarts demanding her presence when school began,

"They can't do this can they?" George asked staring at the letter in disbelief. He gave the letter to Mrs. Weasley who pursed her lips out of thought and fear.

"I'm afraid, George, that they can..." Mr. Weasley replied from the head of the kitchen table looking grave and tired. Sophia sat opposite to George and Ginny with a cup of tea held between her hands.

"But that can't be right..." George tried on, raking his brains for information frantically as his father shook his head "For centuries witches and wizards were allowed to be schooled at home or abroad! I can't let Ginny go back!"

Just at that moment the door to the kitchen door knocked thrice causing the conversation to stop. Arthur got up, careful not to scrape his chair and went to the door leaving it locked.

"Who goes there?" he asked somewhat fearfully

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony. Married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks. And you had also invited me here Arthur, moments after Kingsley's patronus at the wedding," Mr. Weasley opened the door to open to a shabby looking man in dull wizarding robes. Sophia stood up immediately amazed at the sight of him "I came as soon as I could," Remus replied looking around the kitchen and stopping at the sight of Sophia

"It's okay, Remus, I'll explain it to you-"

"Mr. Weasley," Sophia objected stepping forward to the pair who were making their way towards the confides of the living room "May I join?" Arthur took a quick glance at Remus who looked bewildered at the situation and agreed, ushering her along as well.

After a very long time and very confusing explanations Remus finally came to understand how Sophia and Leon came to be

"So you were in a plane crash?" Remus asked looking at Sophia searchingly and all she could do was nod in reply "Amazing..."

"Can I just share something real quick?" Sophia asked him and Remus looked at Arthur before agreeing "I'm a big fan of yours, I'm also a big fan of Sirius'. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you right now," Sophia gushed

"I'm flattered, thank you," he smiled  
"Sophia... There was something I've been meaning to ask you," Mr. Weasley said and Sophia looked to him curiously "I was wondering whether Ron and the others got my Patronus,"

"Yes," Sophia said trying her hardest to remember "I believe so," at that Mr. Weasley looked relieved and Remus looked down "Have you gone to see them yet?" Sophia asked Remus

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I have, and you probably know all to well how it went," Remus replied his tone of voice changing dramatically

"I don't think any less of you..." Sophia said in a small voice

"Yes well, I'm not sure whether Tonks will think the same..." Remus retorted and Sophia bit her lip

"Have you told her?"

Remus shook his head "No, I haven't. And I don't plan to tell her of my cowardice either... Harry was right," Sophia didn't know what to say to that. She didn't believe that abandoning your family was the right thing to do but she also felt an understanding to his fear of what he had thought he had done to his child.

"Is there something I should know about?" Mr. Weasley questioned between the two and Sophia looked away showing she didn't want to say. "Remus?"

"Tonks is pregnant," he said and Arthur beamed

"Congratulations!" he said with gusto but Remus did not return it

"Would you like me to leave you two to talk?" Sophia asked as politely as she could and Remus looked at her pleadingly

"Please," he said and Arthur looked at Remus questioningly as Sophia left the room hearing Arthur express his concern.

Sophia left the room and entered the kitchen quietly noticing that Ginny hadn't moved from her chair from earlier that morning.

"Is everything alright in there?" Ginny asked as Sophia sat down opposite to her in a huff

"Yeah, it should be," Sophia sighed heavily "Where's Leon?"

"Oh, he's outside with the boys," Ginny laughed "He's trying to teach them how to play football. I think the others are just really frustrated that they can't use their hands,"

Just then Mrs. Weasley set the table full of sandwiches and other snacks, Ginny and Sophia began eating quickly as they heard Mrs. Weasley call for the boys to come in.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" She yelled through the front door and then turning to Sophia "Sophia, do you know whether Arthur and Remus will be long? Lunch is going to go quickly if they don't come in,"

"Oh, I think it's best not to disturb," Sophia said and Molly sighed

"Ah. Oh well then, I'll just have to save some for them," and as she replied the boys came rushing in through the door and devoured all the food in sight. "Boys! Calm down! There's enough for everyone!"

"Bu' I'm bso 'ungry!" Leon replied through a mouthful of food, it surprised Sophia to see Leon reply to Mrs. Weasley like that as she had never seen him act differently other than his usual clean cut attitude.

During the chaos of lunch Remus and Arthur emerged from the living room and joined the family in the feast. They still talked amongst themselves quietly but then Remus noticed Leon staring at him curiously.

"Um, hello?" Remus greeted unsure

"Hi," Leon replied still stuffing his face with sandwiches

"I'm Remus, what's your name?"

"I'm Rayon," He replied his mouth full, Remus looked highly amused

"Was that Crayon?" he asked confused and Leon swallowed

"No, my name is Leon, _Lay-Awn_, Leon." He smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Remus said sticking out his hand

"And you too," Leon smiled shaking his hand in return with a glowing smile.

* * *

Sophia and Leon were in Percy's room dressed in Fred's old clothes as Leon was being put to bed.

"Come lie down, Leon. It's time for bed," Sophia said to Leon who was standing on the bed eager to jump up and down.

"But I am not tired, Sophie," He whined and Sophia tackled him lightly causing him to laugh and fall on the bed gently

"Ha ha, I got you to lie down," She mocked and wrapped him up in the covers "You got to sleep, we can play tomorrow when the sun is up again,"

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise, now sleep," She said and Leon closed his eyes and finally relaxed under the covers

"Good night, Sophie, I love you," He mumbled tiredly and Sophia sat there watching him astonished and completely taken aback. Her heart stuttered as she watched him a little bit

"I love you too," She replied in whisper and she left the room quietly closing the door behind her. She stood there at the door for a bit wondering whether the little boy had actually said that to her.

"Hey are you okay?" She heard Fred ask from behind her and she jumped back from the door in fright.

"You scared me," She said breathlessly with a hand over her pumping heart "Y-yeah, I'm fine," He came down the last few steps of the stairs and put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Are you sure? You look shocked," He said with a laugh and she smiled

"Well, maybe it's because you scared me half to death," She laughed pushing him lightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She held in the squeal with great effort that she was going to release as he lifted her up and took her downstairs where Ginny and George were playing exploding snap.

"Fred. Fred for the love of...Merlin! For the love of Merlin can you please put me _down!_" She squealed as he dropped her on the couch. She breathed heavily at the quick rush of adrenaline and he hair fell in her face, Fred laughed at the look of her and sat down at her feet.

"Wow Fred, you really know how to make a girl blush," Ginny remarked causing Sophia's cheeks to redden.

"What can I say? It's just my boyish charm," He said turning to Sophia and winking at her making her smile. George through a card into the stack and it exploded causing Ginny to cheer in triumph.

"Pay up," She demanded and he grumbled chucking three small knuts into her outstretched hand.

"So, Ginny," Sophia began "When is Molly and Arthur letting you go get your school things from Diagon Alley?"

"Um, I think the day after tomorrow. Mum wanted me go with Dad _and_ Bill, but I really don't see a point. It's not like Death Eaters will just jump out of nowhere and attack us in Diagon Alley... I mean it's safe enough," and at that remark Sophia bit her lip to prevent herself from speaking

"I already told you and Mum and Dad... I don't want you to go to school this year," George said

"And what are you going to do when the Ministry shows up looking for me? Hm?" Ginny tested growing angrier

"I just don't want you to go, Ginny. It's _dangerous_. In my opinion, I don't think _Snape_ is a safe choice for headmaster,"

"I can take care of myself George if you haven't noticed,"

"Ginny-"

"Shut up, Fred. It's bad enough George is on my case you don't need to be either,"

"Ginny's right, George," Sophia spoke up and both twins looked at her

"What?" they said in unison

"Ginny can take care of herself, she has proved that more than enough times,"

"Thank you, Sophia." She said gratefully to her from the floor "See?" she added to the boys

"But Snape-" Fred started and Sophia cut him off with a look

"She'll be fine,"

"Yeah Neville and Luna will be with me. And I'm pretty sure dean will be _more_ than happy to help," Ginny said to spite the twins and her efforts worked as their faces turned angrier.

"I thought you liked Harry," Sophia butt in with a cheeky smile and Ginny gave her a glowering look "Plus Dean isn't going back this year, he's also going abroad,"

"What? With Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked disbelieving

"No, no. He can't prove his blood status because he lives with his muggle Mum and his half brothers and sisters. he never knew his father... I _think. _So in order to save them he's done a runner," Sophia explained and to her by the looks on the twins faces, it seemed they have a new found respect for the boy.

"This is beside the point," George began over again and Sophia saw Ginny roll her eyes

"No, George. I'm going to Hogwarts, there's no way out of it. I can take care of myself so deal with it," Ginny interrupted


	6. Chapter 6

**Time**

"No, dear you have to-" Sophia heard Molly say before laughing heartily "Oh look, you've got it all over you," she laughed again and she heard scuffling around the kitchen before she entered. It was late in the morning and the days were growing colder. Ginny had already left to school much to the families anger and anxiousness.

"Sophie! You are awake!" Leon exclaimed from the stool he was standing on next to the bench, his face was covered in flour and his arms looked like dough was sticking on it. "I tried to wake you but you would not wake, I thought you were dead!" Molly and Sophia laughed and Molly walked back over to Leon with a wet cloth and started to wipe his face.

"Good morning Sophia, you gave our Leon quite a fright this morning," Molly said still wiping at his face

"I can see," she smiled in reply

"But-!" Leon started but Molly wiped his mouth one last time before rubbing at his outstretched arms. "But you didn't even move when I yelled or jumped on you!"

"Yeah, he even woke me up," Fred said walking into the kitchen with a grumpy expression etched on his face as he sat down with a cup of tea. Sophia smiled at him apologetically and he harrumphed away from her dramatically taking a delicate sip out of his chipped cup. Sophia giggled at the sight of him and he continued to act dramatically.

"Yeah, he screams louder then a Banshee..." George added as he also sat down with a similar expression.

"Sorry... I guess I didn't hear it," Sophia said cheekily

"Mama, what do I do next?" Leon asked Molly and she dropped the dishes she was cleaning and quickly walked over to help Leon. It had been a recent occurrence where Leon started calling Mrs. Weasley, Mama. I guess he had come to terms with the fact they may never get back to their normal lives. Or it could be the fact that he felt more closer to being a son to a mother with Molly than he did with his natural mother.

"So, what are we doing today?" George asked Fred and he shrugged in response

"I dunno, what do you wanna do Sophie?" he asked her

"Me?"

"Yeah, I am asking you aren't I?" came his reply

"I-I I don't know, what did you guys feel like doing?" Sophia answered

"We can go to Diagon Alley?" George suggested and everyone jumped up in fright when Mrs. Weasley accidentally broke the dishes in the sink. She turned around to the three of them furiously

"_No_, you will _not_ go there!" She yelled at them, Sophia coward as well as the twins

"We need to check on the shop anyways, Mum. We haven't been able to go near there at all," Fred retorted and Mrs. Weasley began to seriously consider letting them.

"Alright then, but Sophia stays," she reasoned and all three of them began to protest "Would you all like to stay?" she tested them

"But Mum, she's old enough to-" George began to reply

"George! She is a muggle! And there is a war out there right this second!" she rebutted

"Please may I, Molly?" Sophia pleaded "I haven't been able to go outside since Leon and I fell from the sky. We'll be quick, I promise and if anything goes wrong I'll tell the boys what spells to use. Hermione would never shut up about all her spells in the books,"

"I would feel better if Charlie or Bill or Arthur was with you..." she confined

"Oh thanks Mum, it's nice to know you have so much faith in us," George remarked sarcastically

"Don't you think we can't take care of her?" Fred scoffed obviously offended "Because trust me, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She's as good as family, Mum," Molly looked at the two of them quite taken a back by Fred's remark. Sophia blushed scarlet and George had just as fierce look upon him as Fred did.

"Fine. Go. Do whatever you want." she answered them crossly "And if I hear that anything bad has happened, anything of a sort. Sophia I'm going to have to ground you,"

"But... I've never been grounded before in my life..." Sophia said weakly turning white at the thought of being grounded, her imagination running wild as she thought of Cinderella scrubbing away at the floors.

"Go. Leave before I get angrier." she ushered and the three of them didn't need to be told twice as they hurried out of the kitchen door. Sophia ran back upstairs to wear some clothes Ginny had left behind including a long hooded robe she threw on as she rushed down the stairs again seeing the twins shuffle on their feet impatiently.

"About time woman, you take forever," George said as they pulled out the back door so Mrs. Weasley couldn't see them leaving.

"Are we disapparating there?" Sophia asked

"You mean apparating, and yeah we are," Fred said taking her hand in his making her heart race faster at the contact "Ready?" he asked just as she heard George's leaving pop and she shook her head fearfully. Fred laughed at her

"I'm worried about getting splinched..." she expressed and Fred stopped laughing

"Don't worry, I won't mess up," he said and Sophia found herself agreeing with him with a nod. She moved closer to him in an embrace and he started to count down.

"Three... Two..." he said and she shut her eyes tight "One." and they left the restricted safety of the Burrow. Sophia had never experienced anything like this before. She felt an over-whelming feeling of suffocating as she felt herself being forcefully squeezed through a tube too small to fit through. All of a sudden it was over and she found herself able to breathe again, but as soon as she went to open them she felt sick rising in her throat. She moaned a little and Fred pulled away from her to inspect her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with mirth "You'll eventually get used to it,"

"Ah, you say that as if I'm going to be doing this often," Sophia groaned as she finally opened her eyes to see the sad sky beaming down in the now dingy lane of shops she knew that once thrived. Sophia looked at him once her eyes adjusted and he grinned at her.

"Well, if you play your cards right, you just might," he whispered to her just so George couldn't hear. Sophia smiled up at him pulling her hood up.

"Come on you two lovebirds, we gotta get going," George said and Fred took Sophia's hand and the three hurried through the damp streets quickly, finally rounding to the boys' shop. Fred and George quickly rushed in while Sophia stopped to look around before entering also.

"Wow... this shop is amazing," Sophia breathed thoroughly impressed with all the displayed merchandise. Little life was in the shop as she heard Fred and George trudging through the shop in the distance. The movies never did this shop any justice she thought as she looked at the barrel of trick wands. She pocketed one wanting to try it and walked to the voices of Fred and George. She rounded a corner and saw a wand protruding out like a torch and she quickly covered her mouth and started to back track. Their steps were quiet and deliberate, it was obvious they were after Fred and George and Sophia had never foreseen this.

Sophia felt ridiculously stupid for letting herself, Fred and George to come to this shop during a war. _Molly was right_, she thought but within her aggravated reprimanding of herself she backed up into a shelf causing a commotion.

"What was that?" One of them whispered viscously and Sophia started to panic

"It came from this way..." the other replied and she heard them coming closer. She pulled her hood back up and decided to face them, coming up with an alias. The wand was pointed to her face and hid away from it. "Who're you?"

"I'd appreciate it if you put your wand _down_, thank you," She replied with sneer hoping to pull off a decent Death Eater attitude. He lowered his wand and she saw his face for the first time, what she saw was frightful and mauled. His face had barely and human features left behind all the deep scaring.

"You didn't answer my question lady! Who are you?"

"If you must know, my name is Isobel Bellon," as soon as she said her name the two hooded figures gasped and bowed. She was confused to say the least.

"I-I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Bellon, we did not know you were sent here before us," he said bowing lower than necessary, Sophia had to try hard to not let herself look confused so she pushed forward an air of importance.

"So you should be," She said snootily and the two of them sneered at her annoyed "Now leave and leave this business to me,"

"But the Dark Lord said for us-"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"N-no madam-"

"Then if I tell you to leave, then you leave," She thundered and they shook under her gaze and left promptly without another word. Once they were out of sight she sagged into a chair on the side already tired.

"Sophia... what was that?" She heard George ask from around the corner who had obviously seen the whole conversation

"Just... Death Eaters," She replied

"Who is Isobel Bellon?" Fred asked and Sophia lifted her eyes to meet his

"My grandmother..." She answered


	7. Chapter 7

**Time**

The trio hurried out of the store and jogged down the streets quickly to get to the Leaky Cauldron where they could disapparate.

"Sophia... Sophia? What's going on?" Fred asked as she hurried before them

"We're in serious trouble, I shouldn't of let us come here..." She explained as they turned a corner "My grandmother has a lot of explaining to do..."

"Well, hello Isobel Bellon... is it?" A man addressed fingering his wand causing the three to stop "It's a nice disguise... you look a lot like her, except you are too young to be her,"

"You would know you're probably just as ancient as she is," Sophia spat back angrily causing the man to growl in response

"You might want to watch your lip, Missy. That can get you into a lot of trouble..." he said stepping forward as two other people appeared from the side alleys. Sophia stepped back grabbing onto Fred's hand fearfully.

"Fred give me your wand," She asked her eyes watching the three of them gaining on them painfully slow with sneers of triumph

"What?"

"Give me your wand," She demanded with more aggression and he withdrew his wand and handed it to her reluctantly.

"Oh?" The middle man observed "Lost your wand have you?"

"No, it was stolen. You know those _awful_ muggles and all trying to steal my magic," she mocked in reply and he grew angrier

"Get 'em," he simply said and the two of them advanced

"_Protego Horribilis!_" She screamed and they turned and ran

"What are you doing? Go after them!" they heard the man bellow in aggravation, they rounded a corner and sprinted to the brick wall in front of them they knew would lead them to the Leaky Cauldron. A figure appeared to the left of Sophia and George quickly hexed him before they disappeared through the wall and rushed through the deserted bar and disapparated.

Sophia drew a long breath before coughing up. She rolled over and off of Fred who was breathing heavily himself. They all heard the kitchen door open with a slam.

"Here comes death guys," Fred remarked gravely as he noticed Molly and Arthur running to them

"Tell Aunt Muriel, I never liked her," George puffed himself and Sophia started to cry. Fred's hand started to pat her back comfortingly, she felt she didn't deserve.

"What happened?" Molly demanded protectively taking Sophia in her arms

"I royally messed up, Molly. I'm so sorry," Sophia hiccuped as she heard the kitchen door open again

"Sophia?" She heard Leon ask in a curious worry

"Oh god, don't let him see me like this," She continued to cry and George got up to go entertain Leon while Sophia got over her shock

"It's okay dear, you're okay," Arthur soothed patting her back in the same fashion as Fred had done before.

"I should have known. I should of seen it coming. I knew it was, I just never thought it was going to be so soon..." She replied wiping at her red eyes

"What?" Arthur said paling at her words

"Harry, Ron and Hermione have started to act. Started to put the pieces together, haven't they Arthur?" when he didn't answer she continued "They infiltrated the Ministry today, didn't they?"

"What? _Ron_?" Fred asked disbelieving "George! George! You've got to listen to this!" George and Leon rushed outside but Sophia insisted they talk inside the house

"How did they do it?" George and Fred asked brightly as they sat on either side of her

"Polyjuice potion, something you boys are familiar with." She answered simply "Do you know if they got away Arthur?"

"They did, the Ministry's an uproar," he commented and she nodded gravely

"Good. Right now they should be safe, though Ron got splinched pretty bad,"

"What? Is he okay?" Molly asked in horror and Sophia smiled

"Of course, Hermione's handling it," Sophia said before explaining the whole infiltration and where they stayed after the wedding.

"Amazing," Fred said with a grin "Our little _Won-Won's_ all grown up!" he laughed and so did George

"What happened at Diagon Alley? I want details," Arthur demanded and the boys straightened becoming serious once again

"Sophia saved our lives... that's what happened," George said ruffling Sophia's straight hair. She fixed it with a grin

"I-I didn-"

"You did. There was people in our shop after us and Sophia handled them alright," Fred stated proudly and Sophia blushed

"She pretended to be a pure-blood! She could've even fooled me, though the name she gave them was a bit of a shock seeing as I've never even heard the name." George said, Arthur and Molly looked astonished as Sophia kept growing redder.

"They ran off and we left because we knew they were after us but then some other people showed up. I've never seen Sophia so angry before," Fred then added pretending to shudder in fear. Sophia nudged him lightly

"She pretty much told them to bugger off and he got pissed off. Sophia yelled some kind of protection spell with Fred's wand and we ran for it," George finished

"What was it by the way? It was pretty strong if they couldn't get past at all," Fred admired

"It was a spell that Flitwick uses, I remember because the intention of the spell sounds obvious," Sophia blushed

"Can I come in now?" Leon asked from the living room door "I'm bored," Molly laughed and ushered him in

"Of course, you can," She smiled and he smiled up at her.

* * *

That night Sophia helped Molly in the kitchen the muggle way.

"Molly," Sophia asked "Do you know anyone by the name Isobel Bellon?" Molly stopped stirring the vegetables in the pan and looked at Sophia with sharp curiousity

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious, because that was the alias I used today," Sophia replied with some truth and Molly pursed her lips

"I went to school with her, I was in my first when she was in her last year at Hogwarts. She just transferred for the year from Beauxbatons." Molly told and Sophia forgot all about her chopping "She was sorted into Hufflepuff but she had a very strong liking to the Slytherin activities,"

Sophia couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to believe that her grandmother was one of them.

"She did?"

"Yes. She did whatever the Slytherin's asked her to do, torture kids and she even signed her name to the Dark lord. Not one of his most... loyal followers but she was still one of them." Sophia felt crushed, her cheeks and she felt a whole punched through her chest. She felt like she loved a lie. Sophia dropped the knife in her hand and it dropped dangerously near her foot. "Sophia? Sophia, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I just... I think I might go lie down for a bit," She said leaving the kitchen without waiting for a reply. Sophia lay in her bed trying furiously not become angry as her body felt heated already. She closed her eyes and pressed the palms of her hands to them letting out a breath of air. Her eyes leaked with moisture and she couldn't help herself. The door knocked and briefly opened and closed.

"Dinner's ready..." She heard Fred say quietly

"I'm not hungry..."

"You're upset," He commented and she rolled away from him

"What gave me away?"

"Mum told me what she said to you,"

"Then you should know why I'm upset..." She whispered and Fred moved off the bed and went sit in front of Sophia on the floor

"Of course I know, how dense do you think I am?" He said and she laughed a little

"See? There's a smile," She smiled wider and hid her face in the pillow before looking at him again "Don't hide it, you look beautiful,"

"You're such a charmer Fred Weasley,"

"Apparently not enough, see there's this girl,"

"Oh?"

"She's beautiful and strong, smart and witty. But she doesn't seem notice that I like her at all,"

"And who is this mystery beauty?" Sophia asked making his torture slow. He laughed in discomfort and then suddenly turned serious

"It's you, Sophia... I like you," Fred said and her eyes watered when he said it. He didn't mean to upset her, he became confused "Sophie?"

She kissed him abruptly catching him off guard but he eventually closed his eyes and responded. Sophia grabbed his collar and pulled him closer causing him to crawl off the ground lay on top of her on the bed. He rolled over on the other side of her, not wanting to crush her and she didn't refuse. He moved his hands to caress her wet face. Fred moved half of his body over hers and he wiped her tear away kissing her back with passion causing her to moan loudly. Sophia's hands froze at the base of Fred's neck and he pulled back abruptly, staring at Sophia who stared back at him.

"I'm sorry," She breathed from under him

"Don't be," He said getting off of her and lying next to her on the bed

"That was nice," Sophia commented gingerly touching her tingling lips with a smile

"Just nice?" Fred questioned and she smiled wider turning to face him

"Yeah, really really nice," She whispered to him kissing him chastely on the lips one more time. Fred smiled in response and Sophia got up

"Where are you going?" he asked leaning on his elbows

"Dinner," Sophia replied and they both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was eating dinner

"Are you feeling any better Sophia?" Arthur asked and Sophia smiled up at Fred

"Much, thank you," She answered before sitting down with the family


	8. Chapter 8

**Time**

"I think maybe Leon and I should leave this house for awhile," Sophia addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the dining table the following morning. It was early as Arthur hadn't left for work yet and no one else was awake.

"I agree," Mr. Weasley said and Mrs. Weasley looked outraged

"Arthur! You can't be serious? Where is she going to go?" She ranted

"I'm not sure yet, it was just an idea. But I don't believe it's safe for Leon and I to stay here after yesterday. They know Fred and George was with an imposter yesterday, they'll come here in search of me. I don't want to put you all in anymore danger," Sophia explained and Molly nodded solemnly and somewhat tearfully

"A-alright..." she agreed reluctantly and Sophia took her hand

"It'll be alright, Molly," Sophia said squeezing her hand reassuringly she started to cry and she stood up hurrying around the table towards Sophia. Sophia stood and they hugged, Mrs. Weasley more fiercely than Sophia.

* * *

Once the three of them discussed the finer details of where Leon and Sophia were staying, Sophia went upstairs to wake him. And Arthur left hurriedly for work as he was already running late.

"Leon, Leon?" Sophie started as she pushed Leon's shoulders a little to help wake him.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_" Leon mumbled in French

"Pardon? _Anglais, S'il vous plaît,_"

"What is it?" Leon asked finally rubbing his eyes and looking around the room "What's the time?"

"It's early, honey, we need to start packing Leon,"

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to Aunt Muriel's for a bit, Leon." Sophia explained as she dragged in two luggage cases and started to pack.

"Aunt Muriel? But she doesn't sound nice at all. Why can't we stay here, Sophie? I don't want to go," He whined and she tried hard to stay calm

"I know, Leon. It's only for a little while, just you and me, okay?" Sophie said and Leon sat up crossly

"But I want Mama and Papa to come!"

"Leon, please," She begged but he shook his head and ran downstairs. Sophia followed him down into the kitchen where she found Molly talking to a crying Leon. She saw Fred listening on and his facial expressions grew darker, Sophia watched him slowly and surely become angrier. He rounded on her

"Mind explaining?" He said to her testily and they both went outside, they stopped in the garden and Sophia wasn't facing him yet "When were you going to tell me? Or were you going to leave without telling me at all?" She turned to him with a pleading expression

"I was going to tell you!" She pleaded with him but he couldn't look her in the face "The decision was only made this morning,"

"So you were going to tell me when I had no choice whatsoever but to let you leave," Fred remarked angrily and Sophia had nothing to say to that "You know if you didn't like me all you had to do was say so, not just run off without letting me know," he began to turn around

"But I _do_ like you Fred... I'm just afraid..." _afraid I'll be too torn apart when you die_, was what she wanted to say but she knew she couldn't

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I... I can't say..." she mumbled in return

"Oh how sweet... two little lovebirds professing their love in the garden," A man tutted from behind her and Fred pushed her back behind her.

"Who're you? What business do you have here?" Fred demanded keeping a tight hold on Sophia who was behind him. The man laughed in response to this

"It's okay _Weasley, _we're not after you," He grinned and another person appeared from behind Sophia and grabbed her by the throat.

"Let go of her!" He bellowed pulling out his wand but they were too quick, his wand came flying out of his hand and into the enemies.

"Don't think you'll be needing this,"

"What's going on? Let go of her!" Mrs. Weasley requested with force but all the man and woman did was grin

"I don't think so lady, see were getting paid a very handsome amount to retrieve this young lady alive," the man said who was holding Fred's wand.

"By who?" Molly asked

"Never you mind!" the woman growled viscously tightening her grip on Sophia's throat. Fred stepped forward to help, a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Nuh-uh, you don't wanna be doing that," The man said pointing his wand at him threateningly

"No, come back Leon!" George screamed from the kitchen as Leon ran towards the commotion

"Let go of her! Let go!" He screamed in helpless anger running towards to help Sophia but Molly stopped him with a hand around his arm.

"No, you can't," She whispered to him as George came running up to them. Two more people appeared from nowhere and pointed their wands at Molly, George and Fred moving them away from Sophia.

"You too," One of the men said pointing his wand at Leon but he stood there grumpy face

"I am not scared of you!" He said but Molly pulled him back to join ranks with them

"Watch your lip, you little shit," the man said as he was going to kick him but Molly stepped in the way and Sophia struggled against her captor

"Not my boy you won't," She spat at him protectively stepping in front of Leon

"He's yours, is he?"

"No, he's Bill and Fleur's kid," Sophia managed to strain out

"Protecting the kid for him? What a saint," The man with black hair replied sarcastically as he pocketed Fred's wand.

"I think it's time we leave don't you think, Selwyn?"

"No, where are you going with her?" Fred protested but for his out of turn interruption the black haired man tortured him causing him to fall and scream in pain.

"Fred!" everyone yelled as Leon watched in silent horror

"That'll teach you to speak out of turn you filthy blood traitor," He said before turning to Sophia, he dragged his wand down her pale face and she winced as a spark burnt her face.

"Don't touch her!" Leon said stepping forward, Molly tried to pull him back again but the other Death Eaters had enough of his behaviour. He got pulled by his blonde hair and he screamed.

"Let's teach you how little children should act around there superiors, shall we?"

"No! He's just a child!" Molly pleaded pulling out her wand from her apron pocket frantically but one of the men snatched it from her hand

"I'll be taking that,"

"No! Don't hurt him! Just take me! Hurt me instead! Just don't hurt him!" Sophia begged and Fred's eyes widened

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all..." He mused and Sophia struggled against the woman's grip while he stalked over. The woman let go of her and walked well out of the way.

"No.. No!" Fred moaned but he was kicked in the stomach by the woman who let Sophia go. Selwyn's wand was raised at Sophia and she closed her eyes waiting impatiently for the insufferable pain to come and when it did she wished she never asked for it.

Everyone watched in horror as Sophia screamed out her lungs. Leon struggled against the Death Eaters hold and screamed with her in absolute torture of seeing her this way. Fred began to rise up off the ground and help her but he was again kicked to the ground unable to move again.

This time Leon screamed so loud he made all the Death Eaters crouch down in anguish and the windows of the Weasley's home leaving the Weasley's themselves untouched and staring in amazement at him. Leon walked forward after he stopped screaming and moved his hand in the gesture of pushing Selwyn away and as if an invisible copied him, the dark haired man was pushed away from Sophia.

She lay there on the ground unable to move and sobbing softly when Leon reached her.

"Sophia? Sophie? Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded

"Give me his wand Leon," She told him pointing to Selwyn you was still disoriented after the the ear splitting scream. Leon rushed over to him and for good measure kicked him in the gut "Thank you Leon, I'm proud of you," She managed to breathe touching his cheek gently and getting up herself. Fred also got up with the help of George.

"I'm going... to kill... you," The woman threatened glaring like death at Leon.

"No, you won't, _Imperio_," Sophia spelled pointing her wand at her. S_tand up_, she thought and the blonde woman did with a dazed look upon her

"Relieve these Death Eaters of the memory of ever being here, and the memories of collecting a bounty. I want you to leave this place and never come back again, all of these people, do you understand me?" Sophia commanded and the woman nodded dumbly

"I understand," she replied and she promptly started to erase the memories of her comrades. Sophia then replaced Selwyn's wand with the trick wand she still had with her from yesterday at Diagon Alley.

"Sophia? Are you okay dear?" Molly asked rushing to Sophia's side and all she did was nod

"I'm good, it's all good," Sophia sighed and all the the woman Death Eater took all her friends with her and disapparated from the property.

"Come inside, we'll sit you down," Molly said as she helped Sophia,

"George! Come help Sophia, I'll help Fred. Leon can you open the door for George?" Leon rushed ahead while George picked Sophia up and took her to the living room.

"Are you okay?" He asked her genuinely concerned and she nodded

"Just... everything hurts," she croaked and he stood up to help his mother get Fred through the door as they had just reached it. They also put Fred on the couch and Molly went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Sophia...?" Fred asked looking at her through tired eyes, she looked at him searchingly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, I understand," Sophia said taking his hand in hers

"But I was such a d-"

"Don't ruin it, Fred," She smiled and he smiled with her.

* * *

Once Arthur had come home he fussed over the state of Fred and Sophia and awed at young Leon's magical abilities.

"Am I taking you to Muriel's then?" Arthur asked Sophia and she thought

"Please, if you could. I don't wish for anymore casualties,"

"No," he answered gravely "Neither do I,"

"Thank you," Sophia said as she was still sitting on the couch George had put her on

"No, it's no problem at all, you're family now," Arthur said and Sophia couldn't help but smile. He got up with a smile and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving to sit with Molly, George and Leon for dinner while Fred and Sophia stayed on the couch's.

"He really likes you, you know," Fred commented as Arthur left

"I noticed," Sophia said after taking a bite

"Vein aren't we?" Fred grinned and Sophia laughed

"It's not that, well it's obvious after he pretty much dubbed me his daughter... it's um, very touching." Sophia said as tears formed in her eyes, she smiled at Fred and he smiled at her too placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I like you too,' he said

"I like you too," Sophia replied and they both ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, Molly," Arthur said after he put the luggage in the boot of the Ford Anglia they retrieved. Molly kissed Arthur

"Be safe," Molly said and Arthur nodded, Fred walked up to Sophia and claimed her in an embrace possessively and kissed her in front of everyone.

Molly gasped while George and Arthur grinned happily. Leon watched on in disgust,

"Yuck, Sophie! _Dégueulasse!_" Leon exclaimed and Sophia pulled back laughing

"Did you want a kiss too, Leon?" Sophia teased and Leon pulled back

"No...!" Leon said and Fred laughed as he ruffled his hair and turning back to Sophia

"Stay out of trouble," Fred whispered and Sophia smiled

"I'll try my best," SHe said and they kissed again more chastely

"I'll miss you,"

"I already do,"

"Alright, kids into the car," Arthur said and Fred lingered with Sophia

"Bye," He said quietly and Sophia pulled away holding onto his hand until she was forced to let go. She jumped into the driver's seat and Arthur sat in the passengers seat with Leon quietly in the back.

Sophia put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking area and slowly drove away from the place and people she came to love. Watching them stand there in the rear view mirror until she turned off the property.

* * *

R&R please!

Thank you for all the subscriptions, favourites and especially reviews! Loved 'em all thank you !

Kinkikid xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Time**

It was almost dawn and Leon and Arthur were asleep. Sophia was beyond tired as well but she knew she couldn't stop driving until they reached Aunt Muriel's house somewhere near Pembroke. Arthur and Sophia decided to drive the muggle way just in case they were going to be followed but for extra precaution they left around 3 that morning. It was now nearing towards 6 and she still had another hours driving left as they just passed Carmarthen.

Finally to the left of Sophia, Arthur started to stir tiredly and wake. Sophia smiled at him as he blinked and yawned

"Good morning, Arthur. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. Not as nice as a warm bed though," he replied and Sophia tried to smile but her scarred check prevented her "What time is it?" he yawned again and Sophia checked the dash board.

"Erm, five past six," she answered and he nodded

"We're almost there then," Arthur commented turning around to check Leon who was lying on the backseat comfortably as if a bed.

"Jealous Arthur?" Sophia observed amused and he turned around with a grin

"Very much so," he laughed and all was silent again except for the occasional help with directions.

"Hey, um, Arthur?" Sophia started apprehensively

"Yes dear?"

"I need to ask you an important question and, for the love of god- or Merlin in your case, don't freak out,"

"What is it?" he questioned curiously

"I was wondering whether I could borrow the car while I was with Muriel,"

"Oh. Was that all? Well I guess I could get you another car from the Ministry-"

"No, I was asking to have this one in particular," Sophia corrected and Arthur became suspicious

"What did you want to use it for?" Arthur asked and Sophia trained her eyes on the road

"Do I have to say?" she said hoping he would say no

"Well, no, but I would prefer it if I knew what you wanted to do with my car you wish to borrow," Sophia groaned hitting her forehead on the steering wheel whilst keeping her eyes on the road.

"Now you're guilting me into telling you..." the older man laughed still aware of Leon sleeping in the back

"Is it working?"

"Very much so, yes," Sophia mocked with a guilty smile, she eventually sighed and decided to tell him the truth "I wanted to visit my grandmother, Mami Bella," Arthur gave her a strained look

"Sophia..." he began and she knew what was to come

"I know the rules of a time-turner Arthur. But you've got to admit this isn't exactly the same. Plus... I need answers, and I want them bad." Sophia explained trying to convey her desperation "I found something out Arthur, something horrible... and I need to know whether it's true."

"Can you tell me what you heard, or saw?" Arthur asked in a desperate help to try and ease her and Sophia sighed. Well, he was going to find out sooner or later.

"There is... a lady in the wizarding world with the same name as my grandmothers. I need to know whether or not... It actually _was_ my grandmother. You know, if she's a part of this all. I knew she kept things from me and my mums' family, but I want to know if this is one of them,"

"What if she recognises you?" Arthur asked hesitantly

"I've yet to devise a plan for that..." Sophia admitted turning into a small town.

"I don't want you to do it, I don't think it's safe." Arthur replied with an uneasy look

"I won't go unless I have your permission, Arthur." Sophia said looking at him briefly for good measure "You know that right?" the older man laughed in response

"You, my dear, are a lot different from Fred than I thought you were,"

"Arthur! I'm trying to be serious!" she tried to reprimand but failing as she couldn't help but grin joyously. They finally turned down a long deserted road and continued to journey on. "Look, I'm just saying that, I want to know if I really do belong to a wizarding family. My grandmother could've married a muggle and had my _potentially_ squib mother and she had me. What if that happened? And oh so _conveniently_ my innocent grandmother went along with it all, knowing she hadn't told a soul of who she really was. I'm just desperate for some answers. I mean... what kind of muggle can do magic?" Sophia ranted mostly questioning herself more than she was questioning the old Weasley.

"Maybe, Sophia, that the answers will reveal themselves through time," Arthur said wisely just before they stopped at the end of the road. The house was extremely large, larger than the extended Weasley home and beautifully charming too. It was fashionably decorated with bright hot coloured flowers and bright green bushes with a neatly trimmed lawn. The house itself looked about three stories tall and seven large bedrooms wide. It was painted a nice white with pale blue shutters and doors.

"Oh wow... are you sure we're in the right place?" Sophia asked almost forgetting their previous topic of conversation and staring in awe at Aunt Muriel's home, it looked a dream but she knew a living nightmare dwelled inside.

"I'm afraid so..." Arthur answered gravely getting out of the car and stretching his legs.

"This house is gorgeous," Sophia commented as she followed Arthurs' movements

"I would think so too if I hadn't had so many bad memories of it," he said sadly as he opened the boot of the car, Sophia followed but Arthur intervened "Oh no, don't worry Sophia dear, just grab young Leon and leave the bags to me," and Sophia thanked him before getting Leon out of the car careful not to wake him.

"Arthur, if time will eventually tell me of my ancestry... How long will I have to wait, d'you think?" Sophia questioned as she shut the car door and followed Arthur up the gate and through to the pale blue door. Arthur knocked the ugly gold eagle and they waited "I mean... I might not even go back to where I came from," Arthur made a pained look, it's true that he wanted what made Sophia happy but he didn't want her to leave anytime soon, if ever. He knew Molly thought of Sophia and Leon as their own and he felt the same. Fred also felt strongly towards Sophia and he didn't want that ruined either.

But before Arthur could answer the door opened to reveal a small house-elf.

"Oh..." Arthur remarked looking at the elf who had just bowed "Well, this is new,"

"Hello Master Arthur," the elf greeted "I am Baubles, Mistress Muriel's new elf. Please Master Arthur and guests, follow me," she said politely, Arthur let Sophia through first with Leon and then he went inside closing the door behind them.

"Ah, Arthur... You still have that wretched haircut," Muriel greeted from her lavish deep purple seat by the window, over-viewing the hectares of land she owned.

"Muriel, you're as lovely as ever," he replied with a strained smile and Sophia found it hard to keep down her laughter. When Sophia couldn't, Muriel rounded on her.

"You must be Sophia," she said scrutinizing her figure, Sophia shifted on the spot awkwardly holding onto Leon.

"Yes, that's me," Sophia answered

"Hm," Muriel sniffed, and Arthur and Sophia exchanged looks "You have quite an unfortunate scar on your face... Quite hideous." Sophia blushed embarrassed and angry at the remark. Arthur was going to intervene but Sophia interrupted first

"Yes, playing with wands aren't safe..." she mumbled and Muriel didn't look too impressed

"_Parlez vous Français_?"

"_Oui, Je parle un peu de Français_." Sophia replied in French

"Just because you speak a little bit of French does not mean you speak the language, young lady,"

"But I just spoke in French, did I not?" Sophia retorted losing her patience already with Muriel's behaviour.

"Ah, Muriel, would you mind showing me the rooms?" Arthur interrupted worried that their conversation would escalate

"Baubles will take you. Baubles, take the bags while Arthur will take the sleeping child," the small elf acted straight away taking the bags off of Arthur forcefully.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered quietly as he took Leon off Sophia

"Don't be," She smiled assuringly to him and Leon stirred

"Papa?" Leon mumbled and Arthur returned a comment Sophia was too far away to hear when he left the room following Baubles.

"Sit, child." the old lady commanded and Sophia did so, sitting opposite to her on another lavish almost antique chair of the same style. "Where did you learn your French?" she said waving her wand so another cup was being filled with tea.

"From my Mami," Sophia answered

"Hm," Muriel began "She obviously isn't any good at French if you're struggling to speak it at your age,"

"Well, seeing as I lived in Australia and my Mami, here in England, learning French was kind of difficult," Sophia returned with a insincere smile

"My dear, an obstacle too small!" the cup of tea soared towards Sophia and nudged her repeatedly. Sophia pushed it away forcefully causing the cup to spill its contents.

"Sorry, I prefer coffee," she said to spite it and Sophia seemed to sense its scandalised emotion. It then promptly spilt the tea on her causing her to gasp in surprise

"Oh, the weather's lovely today..." Muriel commented absently ignoring Sophia's desperation to get her pants off as the scolding tea was burning her legs.

* * *

Gee, guys I never thought I'd get such good feedback from this story haha :)

Thank you so much for reviewing;

TimeToWriteIsHistory - Thank you :)

matt-hardy-lover-101 - I love your enthusiasm, thank you :)

[Anon:(] Tina - Harry Potter Nerd - Thank you for your review, if only I could... it would be a dream. :)

[Anon] lola () - Thank you also, and I'm not planning on stopping in future so hopefully I will get it finished

**BookKailei **- Haha you just might get your wish ;) and I was wondering did you understand the necklace in the end? Otherwise I can explain it into further detail for you, if you would like?

Thanks a lot guys for other alerts, favourites and reviews :)

Kinkikid xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Time**

"Get me out of here. Please," Sophia asked Arthur as she sat on the bed grumpy like in a bath robe "I must admit, I heard Muriel was a nightmare on numerous occasions from Ron and the twins but I never thought she was this bad,"

"I'm sorry, Sophia, but where else can I take you to be safe?" he remarked rhetorically and she huffed in response

"Living on the streets would be better than staying in this hell hole. The appearance of this house is deceiving... I feel cheated," Sophia pouted and Arthur patted her cheek amused "I can't believe I took my pants off in front of her. I'll never be able to live that one down," Arthur started laughing as he unpacked Leon's things. Sophia stayed sitting on the bed seething with embarrassment.

"Well, at least you now know not to offend tea cups," he laughed

"I didn't exactly think that the... _Bloody_ tea cup had a mind of its own did I?" Sophia remarked her straight brown hair bounding in front of her face as she said so

"Calm down, Sophia. You're not going to help anybody by getting angry," Arthur commented wisely and Sophia sighed heavily "Besides, once the dramas' cooled down a bit at home, then you and Leon are coming straight home alright?"

"Thanks Arthur for everything, truly," Sophia half smiled now more aware of the burn on her face. Arthur noticed this and sat down next to her to examine it.

"I don't understand why we can't remove the scar..." he mused as he traced it from under her temple to the side of her mouth. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, just when I smile,"

"Curious,"

"When are you leaving?"

"Not until tomorrow morning," Arthur answered absently as he tried another healing spell on her cheek which was futile

"Are you still taking the car?" Sophia asked trying to keep the hopeful tone absent. Arthur sighed tiredly looking older than he already was dropping his hands from her face.

"No. I'm apparating back." he said with a tone of finality and got up to put Leon's suitcase under the bed

"So your leaving the car with me?"

"Yes. I'm not giving you permission but I'm not saying no anymore. You are a young adult and you are entitled to your freedom," he finished and Sophia jumped up off the bed and hugged him tightly

"Thank you, thank you," Sophia breathed close to tears

"Yes, well alright dear I never said I agreed," Arthur corrected still apprehensive "There's one condition though if you do end up going,"

"Anything," she said as she pulled back

"You have to tell me when you leave, when you're there and when you've left,"

"But how am I going to do that?" She asked scandalised, Arthur then pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Sophia

"This piece of parchment has a twin back at the Burrow where Molly checks it every now and again to see that we're alright," Arthur explained, Sophia rolled it over in her hands

"Ingenious..."

"Molly and I made it when we were in Hogwarts," He laughed "People still wondered how we talked to each other through lessons without saying a word."

"I'm sure there were other purposes, hey? Arthur?" Sophia prodded now thoroughly amused at his red tone

"W-well, I-I- that is _none _of your business young lady," He said sternly and Sophia laughed

* * *

Early next morning Arthur was now departing to go back to the Burrow. He and Leon were hugging at the gate and Sophia stood back watching with a small smile

"Be a good boy for Sophia and Aunt Muriel, won't you?"

"No, just Sophie. Aunt Muriel is horrible," Leon corrected and Arthur grinned bending down to meet him at eye level. He began to whisper quietly and Leon nodded "Of course Papa," they hugged again and then Arthur stepped forward to see Sophia off

"Be careful alright, if anything goes wrong-"

"I'll message you. Got it." Sophia finished and Arthur smiled sadly

"I don't want to leave you here with Muriel, but I have to,"

"We'll be fine, I promise,"

"If you say so," Arthur said before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead "I'll message you to say I got home alright, or if there are any changes,"

"Okay, give our love to the others," Sophia finally said before he nodded and disappeared with a gust of wind.

"I want to do that, Sophia. Can I?" Leon asked with bright eyes and Sophia laughed

"One day, Leon, maybe one day,"

* * *

Weeks had past since Arthur's departure and no changes were made at the Burrow as security on their house was as tight as ever. Days were growing colder and colder and Muriel seemed to enjoy Leon's company much to his disgust.

Sophia was now sitting by the large window in the small study that Muriel owned which was never used.

"Would Miss. Elian like a cup of tea?" Baubles asked coming out of nowhere with a bow. Sophia moved her gaze from the window and looked at the small elf who was coming out of its bow

"May I please have a hot chocolate?"

"As Miss. Elian wishes," She said before disappearing. Sophia turned back to the window and thought hard about what was to happen next in the book. "Baubles has brought Miss. Elian a cup of hot chocolate as she requested,"

"Thank you, Baubles," Sophia said and Baubles bowed and left the room quietly to assist Muriel who was screeching for the house-elf. "What happens next...?" She mumbled to herself thinking "Christmas is soon... that means Harry is going to Godric's Hollow with only Hermione. Ron left. Ron's going to leave..." She realised and held onto her cup unsettled

"Sophie! Sophia!" Leon screamed bursting into the room throwing her out of her reverie

"What? What is it?" Sophia questioned alarmed

"Hide me, please! If she makes me wear one of her costumes again I'll scream!" he begged and Sophia raised a look

"Leon you're already screaming," Sophia laughed "You've given your position away hide in the closet, she'll never find you there,"

"But she did, within one minute! I was counting!"

"Stay here with me then, you want some of my drink?"

"Please," he replied enthusiastically taking the cup out of her hands and drinking it. Sophia moved over on the couch and Leon sat next to her comfortably

"What do you want for Christmas Leon? Did you want anything?" Sophia asked absently still looking outside which was looking like it was about to snow

"Can I get a wand for Christmas!" He asked excitedly

"Sorry Leon, you have to wait until you're 11," She smiled and Leon pouted

"Can I have an owl then?" Leon requested "Like Harry's. A white one." Sophia pursed her lips

"We'll see what we can do," She replied kissing the top of his head and making him smile

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews again :)

and pictures of people who I thought would play the OC's are up on my profile :)

Kinkikid xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Time**

It was almost Christmas Eve and Sophia thought it'd be a good idea to see her grandmother now. With a little help from Muriel she was disguised as a woman in her late twenties with black hair and a darker complexion. Although tried as they might, the scar that was burnt on her face would not disappear

Sophia wasn't planning on leaving for long so she didn't take any of her bags with her. Once she was ready to leave she went to say goodbye to Leon.

"Don't leave, Sophia. Aunt Muriel is horrible," He cried and Sophia hugged him

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Sophia whispered before pulling back "I need you to be strong for me until I get back okay?" he nodded and they hugged again

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," She said wiping a stray tear from under his eyes, she got up and addressed Aunt Muriel "Thank you for letting me stay, I'll be back soon hopefully, if nothing goes wrong."

"Yes well... do be in time for dinner. It'd be awfully rude of you not to appear," Aunt Muriel said and Leon scowled offended

"I'll try my best," Sophia retorted rolling her eyes and giving Leon one last kiss "Please behave," Sophia hopped in the car and left the driveway expertly and with one last wave to Leon. Muriel and Baubles she left the house.

* * *

Within a two hour drive Sophia was parked in front of her grandmother's all too familiar house. She lived in the same home as she did in the future but the house wasn't as neat as it was when she last saw it. Sophia drew in a deep breath as her stomach became acidic from nervousness

"You can do this," She told herself as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, she looked up to the house again and drew another deep breath.

With one last look in the rear view mirror to look at her appearance she left the car and walked up the pavement and up the driveway. She knocked on the door and half hoped her grandmother wasn't there. But the door opened and an old lady stepped through, she looked the same to Sophia, but strangely enough she looked older and more stressed.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Sophia was stunned for a second before remembering what she was to say

"_Bonjour, je'mapelle Josephine_," She introduced with an insincere smile. The old lady eyed her scar apprehensively "_êtes vous Isobel Bellon?_" [Are you Isobel Bellon?]

"_Oui, je'mappelle Isobel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_" [Yes, my name is Isobel Bellon. What's going on?]

"I am from the Ministry, Mrs. Bellon," Sophia 'Josephine' said and Isobel paled

"It's Ms." She corrected "I'm no longer married, what is this about?"

"I'm here from the Law Enforcement department, you are aware of the imposter at Diagon Alley, about a month ago?"

"Yes," She answered and Sophia's heart dropped, she was one of them.

"May I come in to ask more questions on the matter?" Sophia asked with a little more of a demanding tone than request. Isobel than moved back opening the door and lead her to the living room "Do you have any relations to the Weasley's?"

"No, I do not associate with them," She answered with a slight French accent. Sophia pretended to write down notes and continued

"What school did you attend?"

"Pardon?"

"What school did you attend when in school?"

"Beauxbaton's for the first 6 years then I moved to England for my last at Hogwarts,"

"Do you have any family? Children?"

"I don't understand what this ques-"

"Answer the questions please," Sophia bit out and Isobel gave a sour look before answering

"Yes,"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"One, my younger brother," She answered and Sophia stuttered over her page before writing it down

"Do you know where he lives at the moment?" Sophia continued

"No, I have not seen him in years, not since the last war ended. He is probably living in Paris," Isobel answered curtly and Sophia's heart stuttered

"W-what is his name?" Sophia asked and Isobel glared at her becoming extremely more suspicious

"Leon Bellon. Now is that all?" She retorted and Sophia couldn't believe her ears. _No way, _she thought, _No way could this be true, out of all the people in the world-_ "You are not from the Ministry!" She thundered coming to the realisation "Get out of my house!"

Sophia was too awestruck to argue so she left in a hurry dodging all the curses she screamed at her retreating back. Sophia was too afraid to learn more so she ran happily to the car as one more curse was thrown hitting her in the back making her double over in pain.

"Shit!" Sophia cursed to herself stumbling into the car and leaving full speed ahead watching her grandmother still spit curses at her with her wand and curse in French.

Sophia was breathing heavily as she pulled the car up into the air and pressed the invisibility button on. She knew she couldn't go back to Muriel's, so she left for a place that was a lot further but worth the trip. Her back was stinging horribly and she was becoming dizzy but in an attempt to stay awake and alert she wound the window down.

After a long drive she found the cottage she was looking for by the beach. She had written to Arthur telling him she had left but didn't go into detail about her health as she didn't know the damage herself. The invisibility stuttered before spluttering off and she slowly landed the car roughly, her efforts to be quiet in vein as she saw Bill and Ron empty the house and run to the car with wands in hand.

The car slowed and hit a tree softly and stopped. Sophia sat there frozen, her hands still on the steering wheel. She stared ahead at the tree ignoring Bill and Ron run to the car.

"Sophia! Sophia!" She heard Bill yell before reaching the car. He yanked the door open and crouched in front of her. "Merlin..." he breathed and she saw Ron put his hands into his hair through her peripheral vision.

"I..." Sophia tried to speak but she was stopped as she pushed Bill out of the way and spewed blood

"Ron, tell Fleur to set a bed," Bill told him and Ron ran back to the house "Sophia are you okay?"

"She c-cursed me..." She mumbled almost falling into her sick but Bill stopped her picking her up by the under arms and dragging her out of the car. He almost became sick with the amount of blood pooled in the car from Sophia. He lifted her up in a bridal style position and she cried out in pain as he touched her back. Bill hurried into the house and Fleur almost screamed at the sight of her.

"W-where am I putting her?" Bill asked and Fleur pointed to the couch that was covered in towels

"_Que se passe-t'il?_" Fleur mumbled into her hand and Ron stood there shocked

"Who is she?" he asked and Bill was going to answer but Sophia squeezed his arm gaining his attention. She shook her head

"A-a f-friend of Fleur's," he lied and Sophia dropped her arm and passed out.

* * *

Reviews :)

Kinkikid xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Time**

A/N: Just to clarify, her necklace keeps her alive and it will get explained later on, kinda.  
As for Sophia's scar, yes it is important as every scar she has doesn't heal properly for a particular reason. She got her burn on her face from when the guy [aka Selwyn] took her and traced the wand down her face.

I hope that clears up the air a bit :) if not I'm sure things will be further explained or if you're not sure just ask :)

Sorry for not updating earlier as well, the Internet has been down at my place for a while because of the floods here, I know right? Floods in Australia! Who would've known. But I don't even have pay tv either not even the normal channels work... :'( I'm dying... with boredom

* * *

Bill worked frantically to stop the bleeding and nothing seemed to be working.

"She's still bleeding Bill, it won't stop," Ron mumbled growing pale

"I know Ron!" he snapped dropping his wand and grabbing her necklace remembering the day he watched her wake Leon with it. Bill pulled it off her and forcefully attached it to her back in a desperate attempt to save her. She gasped in her unconscious state and fell limp against his arm again. "You killed her!" he gasped but Bill was determined he hadn't. The necklace began to glow faintly and slowly very slowly her back began to heal. As the necklace glowed it hovered itself over her back.

Bill sighed in relief and sagged to the floor leaving Sophia to rest on her front as the necklace worked its 'out of this world' magic. Fleur noticed a bit of parchment sticking out of her jacket pocket and took it out to examine it and as she did words appeared on the page.

"Bill? What iz this?" she asked holding out the parchment to him and he took it and saw the words 'Sophia, it's Fred, are you okay?' Bill walked into his bedroom and pulled out an ink bottle and quill to write back with.

"Fred," he wrote while mumbling "This is Bill, come to the cottage. She's been hurt bad." as soon as he wrote that he went downstairs and heard a pop of Fred's arrival. The knock came on the door and Ron rushed to go upstairs when Fleur ushered him. Bill didn't hesitate to open the door.

"Where is she?" he asked frantically upon the threshold, Bill stepped back and Fred ran to Sophia's side "What happened to her?"

"We don't know, she just came in Dad's car spewing blood. All she could manage to say was 'she cursed me'," Bill explained and Fred made a pained face as he looked at her caressing her face. He noticed the necklace and scrunched his face in confusion "No healing spells work on her,"

* * *

Fred eventually found out about Ron staying and later agreed not to say a word as he also stayed. Fred had written back to Arthur through the twin parchments and informed him of his stay.

"Um, Fred?" Ron started carefully on the night after he had arrived

"What?" he asked grumpily eating his food in a tired manner as he had been up most of last night

"Um, is that girl Sophia, your, er, girlfriend?" he finished and Fred dropped his fork

"I don't think that's any of your business," Fred replied

"Well, the way you've been acting-"

"Stop. Please... Don't fight." Sophia said breathlessly appearing in the dining room from the stairs.

"Sophia!" Fred said getting up to get to her. He hugged Sophia delicately and she smiled in return "You shouldn't be up,"

"I'm fine Fred, really," Sophia insisted kissing him on the cheek

"Sophia, _Comment te sens tu_?" Fleur asked helping her into a seat at the dining table

"I'm feeling okay, merci Fleur," she said as Fleur placed a plate food in front of her

"This iz Ron, Bill's youngest brother," Fleur introduced and Sophia nodded his way

"Hello," she said quietly holding Fred's hand under the table

"H-hi, how are you... feeling?" Ron asked his food forgotten for once

"I'm doing alright," she answered with a smile "Thank you for asking," she began eating hungrily and everyone also ate in silence.

"So, um," Sophia started up "How long was I out for?"

"Just a day," Fred answered "But I'd still feel better if you stayed here for a little bit before going back to Aunt Muriel's,"

"Muriel? She's been staying with _Aunt Muriel_?" Ron questioned confused but Fred and Sophia ignored him

"Fred, it's almost Christmas and I promised Lèon I'd be back to give him his present," Sophia explained

"He can wait, your safety comes first,"

"Fred! But I promised him!"

"Sophia we're not going to argue about this," Fred replied hotly and Sophia gained as much red in her face from anger as her body allowed her

"He is the only person I have with me that is from my world. He is someone I can trust, so I would like to keep my promises," Sophia finished breathing heavily and feeling dizzy.

"Sophia, I think you should lie down for a bit," Bill said noticing her uneasiness

"I'm fine..." she breathed waving her hand dismissively

"What happened to you Sophia?" Fred asked softening up considerably, she looked up at Ron briefly and he gave her a confused look. Once he did she stared at the table avoiding everyones gaze.

"I went to visit my grandmother, as you know for some answers," she addressed to everyone giving Bill a meaningful look so as to get him to understand "Arthur lent me the car to go there because I had asked, though he didn't want me to. It turns out my Mami is a witch... she went to Beauxbatons Academy and Hogwarts on her last year."

Fleur gasped "Madam Maxime can tell me if she has attended,"

"Thank you Fleur but I already know she went to Beauxbatons. Molly told me," Sophia explained and Fleur gave an apologetic look to her. Sophia sighed heavily and Fred watched her unsettled

"Did you find anything else out?" Fred asked

"Mami Bella has a younger brother living in Paris under the name Lèon Bellon,"

"Lèon Bellon?" Fleur questioned in an astonished tone, Sophia frowned

"Yeah... Why? Do you know him?"

"_Non_, not personally. But zhey are a very wealthy family, a lot of unfortunate things happen to zat family..."

"Can you tell us more?" Sophia asked while Ron sat at the table thoroughly confused and frustrated that no one had explained anything to him so far.

"The Bellon's are one of ze richest families in France. Years ago my maman said that Lèon Bellon IV had a sister Isobel Bellon, people say she moved to England to help You-Know-Who. No one has heard of her after the first war, people believe she died or otherwise killed herself when he disappeared," Fleur said and Sophia felt heavy

"Did Lèon Bellon IV have any children?" Sophia asked ignoring the looks of sympathy she was gaining from Bill and Fred

"Yes, he had one boy Lèon Bellon V and he married Madeleine Manville, they don't have any children at the moment," Fleur answered

"That'd be right then if they are Lèon's parents... Lèon wouldn't be born yet or even conceived..." Sophia mumbled to herself, Ron looked at her as if she were insane.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ron interrupted and everyone looked at him surprised he was still sitting there.

"Sorry, Ron. But we can't tell you about this," Sophia said and Ron looked at her offended

"What do you mean I can't know?" he began but Fred cut him off

"Look, we can't know about your little mission you abandoned along with Harry and Hermione and we respected that. We can't tell you about this because this is important so bugger off will you," Ron went red with anger and left the table abruptly, once he was well away Sophia rounded on him

"You don't have to be so harsh Fred," Sophia started "And whatever happened wasn't his fault,"

"I don't see how that isn't. Him storming off because he wasn't happy, that's the way I see it,"

"How's this analogy then? Some girl slipping you Love Potion and then you go off with her leaving me. Does that clarify the situation a bit for you?" Sophia explained angrily getting up and walking off also mumbling to herself all the way.

"You've done it now Fred," Bill said to him and Fred also got up and left the table angrily leaving Fleur to clean up with Bill.

* * *

Sophia sighed and knocked on Ron's door quietly,

"Ron?" she called softly opening the door when no answer came. She walked into the room and saw him playing with the Deluminator, once he noticed her in the room he clicked the lights back on and sat still on his bed. Sophia joined him after she closed the door quietly.

"Are you a muggle?" Ron asked quite upfront-like which took Sophia back a bit

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself," she answered and he made a breathy noise

"Never thought Fred would be with a Muggle..." he commented absently making her frown crossly.

"I don't see why you're trying to wind me up when I've done nothing wrong," Sophia replied and he started to click the Deluminator again "If you want to get back to Hermione, time is running out."

"Whoever said-" Ron started

"I bet you wanted to go back to them the moment you left, didn't you? Felt bad for acting like a drama queen?" Sophia rolled on and Ron looked at her thoroughly fearful and confused

"How did you-"

Sophia breathed in and out to calm herself "Follow your instincts... they're usually right," she said getting off the bed and walking to the door, she was already annoyed "Oh, and there's nothing wrong with being a muggle. I find it quite rich coming from you seeing as you're in love with a muggle-born by the way," and with that comment to linger with him she left the room before he could ask another question.

Sophia went to walk to her room but was intercepted by Fred. She looked up at him defiantly and he softened at her look.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said in whisper and she went get by him but Fred refused to let her pass.

"But I don't want to talk to you, if I'd of known you were so horrible to your brother I would've-"

"You would've what? Sophia?" Fred questioned and she didn't answer him, regretting ever having to say it. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm not going to be sorry for what I said to him from what I know he deserved it. He was being a git, he should of understood from the beginning that he couldn't know what was going on, d'you know what I mean?" he asked becoming uneasy with the way he was explaining things and Sophia smiled.

"I shouldn't of gotten angry at you, I'm sorry," Sophia apologized and Fred hugged her. Everything was going to be alright again... for now.

The next morning was Christmas Eve and Sophia still hadn't got Lèon's Christmas present. She still didn't know how she was going to get it either, she thought about asking Fred but he would freak if he ever found out that she was planning to go with. So in the end she decided to ask Fleur.

"Of course!" she replied happily as they were in the kitchen that night

"Do you know anywhere we can go to buy an owl without going near Diagon Alley?" Sophia asked as she pulled out dinner from the oven.

"We don't have to go anywhere! Maman can send ze white owl to Aunt Muriel's!" Fleur said

"You can do that? But how do they know where to go?" Sophia questioned amazed

"Zey just do," she answered simply and Sophia smiled

* * *

It was late at night and Sophia fiddled absently with her wand as she gazed through the window of her bedroom. She sighed heavily watching the fog escape her mouth with a small smile, it was her first ever white Christmas holiday she's experienced.

She faintly heard the door open and close and saw Fred standing there watching her.

Sophia giggled "What? Is there something on me?" suddenly becoming self conscious. Fred walked over slowly and gently brushed her hand away from her face and sat next to her.

"No," he answered drinking her in as if the moment would be swiped from him any second "You just look so beautiful... under this light,"

"Your making me blush..." she whispered to him in his embrace. He smiled and kissed her sweetly, the suddenly sighed as he pulled away

"I wish there was no war, maybe then I wouldn't feel like you'll leave me all of a sudden," Fred breathed softly touching her face but the comment made her frown.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been thinking, and I know... you've only got so much time here... with me. I can say it all I like and believe all I want but I know your going to go... and I don't want you to. I dread the day you leave..." he explained and she didn't know what to say so she kissed him

"Fred... if it were up to me, I would of made my decision to stay in a heartbeat. I like you Fred, a lot... a damn lot.. you have no idea..." she declared becoming teary and Fred looked at her with the same look of misery.

"I don't want you to leave..." he said again and Sophia kissed him. She kissed him like she had never kissed any other before. Never did she ever believe in love before this, Fred was one of a kind to her. Fred was taken aback with the force of her kiss but responded equally emotional. Sophia dropped her wand on the floor and pulled Fred to her desperate to feel close to him. He followed blindly and obliged to her every demand.

* * *

The next morning Sophia woke to Fred sleeping soundly next to her. She watched him for what felt like hours then finally decided to shower and change. When she got back to her room the sun was finally breaking through and he was still peacefully asleep. Some part of her was hoping he'd be awake to tell her not leave but she had to. Sophia didn't know why she was so intensely attracted to Fred, emotionally and physically. Fred was the biggest puzzle she ever had the pleasure of figuring out, but she knew they couldn't be together. She knew in the back of her mind to the bottom of her heart, that she could never have him.

The thought brought tears to her eyes as she watched him sleep soundly but she sniffed it away before walking over to him quietly. She bent before him and wiped his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him and she left the room unaware that Fred was awake the whole time. She walked out of the house and left a note for everyone about her departure before walking to the car. With one last look at the house she saw Fred through the window watching her leave. She turned away and hopped into the car before she changed her mind.

Sophia was in the air zooming along in the Ford, it hasn't even been about an hour and she was already missing him. All the days up to now that passed, her every thought was Fred's death she couldn't stop thinking of it, it was consuming her.

She stepped out of the car once it landed at Muriel's and walked up the pavement. She knocked on the door and Baubles the Elf answered.

"Good afternoon Madam Elian, Master Lèon has been waiting for you," she greeted letting her in the house. Sophia forgot how lovely the house was and in all honesty forgot that Lèon was here.

"Sophie!" she heard him call and his footsteps drawing nearer, Sophia was already becoming happier with the thought of him around "Sophia!" he screamed with delight as soon as he saw her at the door. He sprinted to her and launch himself on Sophia causing them to fall. They both laughed even though Sophia was in a bit of pain.

"Lèon... I missed you so much," she mumbled into his shoulder as she squeezed him tightly

"Not as much as I missed you, Aunt Muriel was the worst," he exaggerated quietly afraid the elf would hear. Sophia laughed, she never noticed how much she missed him until now.

* * *

Days went by normally with freezing temperatures and Sophia was happier staying with Lèon than she was with Fred because she constantly thought of his end. Lèon was a good distraction.

She was sitting in her usual spot in the library thinking of the next sequence in the book which was the Snatchers taking Harry, Ron and Hermione, but first Ron had to go back to them... no that wasn't right... They were going to find out about the Hallows first before that then the Snatchers...

"Sophie... are you okay?" Lèon asked

"Lèon what's your last name?" she asked turning to him curiously

"Bellon... Why?" he asked and Sophia drew in a deep breath to calm herself. "Is there something wrong Sophie?" Lèon questioned crawling up next her and under the thin but warm blanket.

"No Lèon, nothing is wrong," she smiled kissing his forehead. Fate brought them together, these series of events was no mistake she thought. If only she knew what brought them here and for what purpose.

* * *

R&R please

Kinkikid x


	13. Chapter 13

**Time**

It was well on it's way through January and with every day that passed Sophia became more anxious. The three of them were sitting in the Sun room of Muriel's home having a cup of tea joined by Baubles as well. Leon was by the window patting his new owl that he got for Christmas, courtesy of the Delacour's on Sophia's request. He spent every waking moment with his owl which he called Atticus.

"Stop acting like a mope Sophia, you look hideous," Muriel commented and Sophia took a sip of her tea

"Yes Muriel," she automatically agreed already used to her rude opinions

"It won't do you any good agreeing with me all the time if you won't take my advice. No man, will want you if constantly act like someone just died," with that Sophia choked on her tea and spilled some tea onto the saucer and floor "What is wrong with you? Baubles clean that up will you, it seems Sophia is incompetent to do absolutely everything," she exaggerated

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled as she dropped to the floor shaking a little, she pulled out her wand to clean it up but Baubles already had before she could "Thank you,"

"Not at all Miss. It is Baubles job," she said before disappearing with her tea. Sophia sat back in her chair and became withdrawn again.

* * *

One night when Sophia was lying awake she heard loud urgent banging's against the front door. She sat up in her bed and ran down stairs passing a tired looking Leon

"Sophie? Who is that?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes but Sophia ignored him and flew down stairs where she saw Baubles open the door to Arthur and a bunch of red haired people bunched behind him.

"Hello Baubles," he greeted the elf quite tiredly

"Arthur?" Sophia called from the stairs he looked up and his eyes shined with joy

"Sophia!" He exclaimed dropping his luggage at the door and running past the elf to engulf her in his hug. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment but another body came crashing into her. Sophia looked around suddenly and found Molly embracing her fiercely.

"It's so good to see you..." she breathed and Molly pulled back abruptly

"How _dare_ you!" She suddenly bellowed at her and Sophia started stumble back as did Arthur but more discreetly

"P-pardon?" she heard the twins and Ginny laugh in the distance but she solely concentrated on Mrs. Weasley who was swinging her bag dangerously at her

"You fool! You leave with the car to visit your _Grandmother_ who is a potential _enemy_! You could've _died_! You could've been _killed_! Then what would we do!" She prattled on, her face as red as her hair

"W-well I-I-"

"You what? Missy, you _what_?"

"I-I'm sorry... I n-never-" Sophia apologised fearful for life but then Molly pulled her in for another fierce embrace

"Never again, you will never do that again, do you understand me?" Molly said and Sophia nodded until she realised she couldn't see her

"Y-yes, Molly, I won't ever upset you again..." She replied shakily patting her back awkwardly for good measure.

After Molly pulled back Leon came downstairs and saw Arthur

"Papa!" he screamed and Arthur absolutely beamed

"Leon!" he said, Leon did his usual run and jump at Arthur and he picked him up in the air. Leon laughed and everyone watched in joy. "How's my little man been?"

"I missed you Papa! That woman is horrible! She made me wear suits like my mother forced me into," he said sadly and Arthur faltered and so did Molly at the mention of his natural mother.

"It's okay Leon dear," Molly said unconvincingly though he didn't really catch it as he got too excited about seeing Molly.

"Mama!" He cried, Arthur letting him go in the process, Leon then hugging Molly after. The three of them embraced one another in their own world as the others watched on smiling. Sophia turned to look at Fred catching him looking at her. He nodded to the other room and Sophia walked forward, him following both slinking away quietly. She walked into the room and waved her wand for the lights while he closed the doors. She looked at the chairs contemplating whether or not she should sit but decided not to as she was too anxious to try to calm herself.

"You left me... I knew you would leave," Fred confessed and Sophia closed her eyes looking away from him ashamed. "Was it something I did? I don't understand... I told you I was afraid of you leaving and you did. I feel like you're just toying with me..."

"No, no..." Sophia said quickly to assure him she wasn't, she looked at him stepping forward two steps. Her eagerness to prove him differently caught Fred off guard as well as Sophia. "I would never..."

"Then.. what is it? I don't understand..." tears sprang Sophia's eyes and she looked away to her shuffling feet

"I can't tell you..." the thing that she has been dreading all these months are catching up to her but she was staring at him. He was alive now.

"Why?" He demanded angrily "I'm seriously starting to think the future should just go-!"

"Stop!" she yelled back "It's not my fault!"

"How isn't it your fault!" Fred then bellowed "You're the one who keeps pulling back! You're so _frustrating_! You take one step forward then three steps back!"

In the other room they all stared at the door apprehensively, Leon looked up at everyone scared.

"Is Sophia okay?" he asked

"Of course she is darling," Molly said quick to comfort him. "They're just sorting out some differences, a-ah.. Baubles! Could you please show us to the Dining room? I don't know about the rest of you but I'm quite famished..." she said sending Ginny and George a look and they both quickly agreed.

"I can't help it! Because I know I'll get hurt!"

"Bloody hell! Is this what this is all about? Are you kidding me? How? How will I hurt you?" He insisted aggressively and Sophia took a few steps back forcing back her tears

"You don't do it on purpose..." She whispered

"Pardon?" Fred asked too used to the loud volumes

"I said you won't do it on purpose," Sophia replied louder, Fred walked forward putting his arms on hers. She looked up at him searchingly as did he

"Tell me... please tell me what I do in the future that upsets you so much..." He begged and she couldn't find anymore strength to hold back her emotions. Silent tears cascaded down her face and he watched helplessly "_Please_..."

"I-I can't..." she whispered to him and he let go of her abruptly, she dropped onto the nearest chair and curled into herself crying

"This would be so much easier if I just knew!" he screamed into his hands, Fred turned back to her with a pleading look "Could you please give me an idea? Please? Seeing you like this is killing me. All I want to do is just be with you... in peace,"

"We're not destined for that... you really think that kind of thing is possible?" She commented cynically and he scrunched his face heartbroken

"Of course," Fred whispered taking her hands in his "Anything is possible,"

"Not when everything is set in stone..." She whispered back

"Not if you want it to be," and with that comment Sophia got up and stormed away from him frustrated

"You just don't get it!" She started to scream again "Things have to go perfectly! One minor thing that is altered could change the complete outcome of the war! Haven't you heard the saying 'The _fluttering of a butterfly's wings_ can effect climate changes on the other side of the planet.'? Time is too delicate! I could alter the outcome of something extreme just to have my selfish way..."

"Forget the book already! That's all you do is think of that stupid book!"

"It's not stupid!" Sophia interrupted but he plowed on

"The book didn't say you came into our world! So it looks like the butterfly fluttered its wings but _nothing_ has changed!" He replied angrily mocking the flutter of a butterfly, she grasped the necklace that dangled around her neck unable to speak "So tell me! That's all I want to know!"

"But I _can't_!"

"Why are you being so difficult!"

"Why are you being so persistent!" Sophia retorted "Just let it drop! Jesus Christ!" She swore

"Who the bloody hell is that!"

"No one!" She replied rolling her eyes "I'm sick of fighting, can we just drop it?"

"No... because this doesn't resolve anything!" Fred started up again "You'll still be pulling back when I want you near!"

"Because I'm saving myself from getting hurt!"

"Oh dear Merlin! Then just tell me what I'm going to do!" Sophia balled her fists angrily and left the room "Hey! Where're you going?" he called following her in the Foyer "Sophia!" the family rounded into the small space just as Sophia opened the front door. Fred ran after her

"Sophie? Sophia!" Leon called but Molly pulled him back while he followed the two outside

"So you're going to leave me again? Great..." he breathed defeated as he watched Sophia get into the Ford helplessly

"Sophia! Where do you think you're going?" Arthur called worriedly as she backed out of the drive way recklessly

"I'll be back later, I'm sorry I-I just can't take this..." she explained driving off hurriedly

"Sophie..." Fred breathed walking forwards helplessly and then suddenly he felt a gust of wind past him. He looked up and watched as Leon pounded forwards and after the car.

"Leon!" Arthur called out again running after him, he caught him and pulled young Leon back as he struggled

"No! No, Sophie! Sophia!" Leon screamed to the disappearing car. Leon breathed heavily and helplessly "Sophie..." he started to cry as he watched the car turn and disappear for good.

"Come on, she'll be back later, Leon..." Arthur explained hugging him "It's alright," He picked him up and walked past Fred, sending him a look as he did. Fred looked down ashamed with his anger. Everyone walked back inside but Fred watched the spot where he saw Sophia disappear.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :)

I'm sorry if you don't like Fred, but this is how I pictured him being when he's actually taking himself seriously. He's making a lot of mistakes, but that's what it is to be human and I wanted the character to be realistic.

R&R please!

I hope you like the chap

Kinkikid xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Time**

After Sophia had calmed down considerably she arrived back at Muriel's deceitful mansion. She rolled up on the driveway and turned off the gas sitting in the car. She sat unblinking at the sunrise that was peaking over the hill tops in the distance. She heard the crunch of the gravel as someone neared the car and chose to ignore it. The passenger car door opened and the car tilted as someone stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it? It's simple, but beautiful." Ginny stated as she stared at the scenery with Sophia. Ginny glanced at Sophia and sighed "He really cares for you... you know?"

"Of course I know, that argument just got out of hand," Sophia finally spoke

"Are you okay, Sophia? I've actually never seen Fred so angry since Ms. Umbridge..." Ginny asked thoughtfully and Sophia smiled the tinniest bit

"Yeah, I'm fine. No battle scars," She said showcasing her arms but Ginny was not impressed

"No battle scars you can see," She said bluntly and Sophia drooped her arms and lent up against the car window

"I'm in love with him, that's the problem," Sophia confessed

"Why's that a problem?" Ginny asked downcast to here her think that loving Fred was a problem

"Because I shouldn't be..."

"But he love's you to!" Ginny fought valiantly "He's_ in love_ with you, Sophia..." Sophia shook her head all her tears already spent

"I know he is... that's why this is just making it harder,"

"What does he do? Now, I'm just as curious as he is,"

"He doesn't do anything. It's just what happens, I can't... stop _thinking_ about it... it's _all_ I think about." She revealed breathing heavily as images reached her mind of the event

"Does he fall in love with someone else?" Ginny guessed but Sophia kept her face neutral

"I can't tell you," Sophia said

"Then who _can_ you tell?"

"No one... absolutely no one," Sophia spoke feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Ginny eventually got out of the car upset and Sophia soon followed awhile later passing the Dining room.

"Sophia, get in here. You're being rude to our guests," Muriel called as she passed the doorway. Sophia walked into the room and addressed everyone

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry yet. Maybe I'll see you for lunch," She apologised and left the room before Muriel could protest

She went upstairs and promptly feel asleep, sleeping through lunch and well through dinner until she woke up in the middle of the night

"Sophie...?" she heard Leon's voice call, she sat up in her bed and looked at him worriedly all dressed in his pajamas

"Leon? Is everything okay?" she asked

"You were screaming in your sleep again?" he said and she finally noticed how sweaty she was

"A-again?" she asked and he nodded mutely, she felt her cheeks and found them wet

"You were crying too..." he mumbled "Do you want me to get Fred?"

"Yes." She answered without thinking "Please, Leon, if you could...?"

Leon disappeared and Sophia took this time to clean herself up quickly. As she re-entered her room she found Leon and Fred standing there. Sophia and Fred stared at one another for a long time before she finally addressed Leon

"Leon," Sophia whispered "It's okay now, I've got Fred here with me so it's okay to go to sleep, alright?" he nodded and hugged her

"I love you, Sophie,"

"I love you too, Leon," she said kissing his forehead and he walked out of the room leaving them alone

"Leon said you were crying..." Fred whispered and Sophia stayed silent

"I can't... stop thinking about... what will happen. I keep dreaming about it..." Sophia started to cry and Fred pulled her closer finally guessing what was going to happen.

"It's okay..." he breathed taking in a long breath and exhaling "It's going to be okay,"

* * *

The next morning, when Sophia was back to normal, the family discussed the sequence of the book while Leon was stuck with Aunt Muriel. Much to his disgust.

"So what happens next, oh fair narrator?," George addressed to Sophia with a grin but she didn't return it

"Actually, I would like to know what happened to three of them at the Malfoy's?" Arthur said and Sophia nodded

"Okay then, I'll start from there," she said taking a breath "They were abroad when the Snatchers caught them and took them to Malfoy's after they recognised Harry. Though they only saw his scar because Hermione did a stinging jinx? I think,"

"Merlin... they're the worst... Especially when you're on the other end of Ginny's wand," George commented rubbing his face and Ginny smiled smugly. Sophia grinned

"Yeah, I know about her bat-bogey hex too," Sophia smiled and she continued "So, um they took 'em to the Malfoy's, they told Draco to identify him but whether he did know it was Harry I don't know but he didn't rat them out. Even when Lucius told him how the family would be forgiven,"

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked

"When Lucius went to Azkaban for something... I can't really remember, Old Voldy got angry," Sophia explained roughly

"Oh that..." Ginny said

"So, Bellatrix came in and she was..." Sophia thought, changing the story a bit in her mind, so as to not reveal too much "angry, that nothing was going well so she picked off Hermione, the boys were forced into the cellar. Once they heard Hermione scream Ron lost the plot and started screaming for her but there was no escape. Dobby showed up and helped bust them out with some trouble along the way... Bellatrix killed Dobby when they were escaping. But there all safe now," Everyone was downcast at the news of Dobby's death

"What happens next?" Arthur prompted and Sophia took a deep breath relieving herself of the flash of images that has been plaguing her.

"Something big happens... and when I say big, it's pretty bloody huge but nothing compared to the next event. When the first event happens, that's pretty much the signal that we're going to war... which is the next event..." Sophia said and Molly paled

"So soon?" Arthur breathed disbelieving holding his wife's hand

"I don't know how soon it will be. But those two events are within a two day period," Sophia explained

"Does anyone die in the first event?" Molly questioned worriedly

"Not anyone note worthy," and at that Molly was relieved. She breathed deeply and sighed heavily

"Well, I think it's time to start breakfast don't you?" Molly mused and she got up to make breakfast when Baubles came into the Dining room with everyones breakfast already served. "Oh... well isn't this nice?"

After breakfast Sophia went up to her room to change when a knock came to the door.

"Come in," she called and the door promptly opened, she turned around just after putting on a shirt to see Fred. "Oh hey, I didn't think it was you..."

"Who'd you think it was then?" Fred asked curiously

"Ginny asking for some of her stuff back seeing as I'm wearing most of it," Sophia explained turning back to him fully "Is there something you wanted?"

"Ah, yeah... I um... wanted to apologise for yesterday... I was out of line..." Fred started and Sophia nodded

"I'm sorry Fred, I truly am... but I can't-"

"Tell me... I know..." Fred finished for her and they stood there awkwardly "I'm sorry for being so angry, I was wrong, this isn't your fault. We could... be friends instead... if that's easier on you?" he offered not looking at her and Sophia's heart pained at the thought of 'just friends'. As Sophia thought about her answer Fred silently wished she would never agree

"O-okay, of course..." Sophia mumbled reluctantly and Fred gave her an insincere smile and acted his best to be happy

"Great..." Fred mumbled through clenched teeth "Well, um, would you like to play exploding snap with Ginny, George and myself?"

"Sure... That'd be awesome..." she said with a small smile and Fred smiled back holding out a hand and she took it intertwining their fingers.

* * *

Haha! Love all your reviews, you all are amazing :)

Thank you to the people who subscribed to this story as well as favourited me also. It always makes me smile seeing all the messages from FF :D

R&R !

Kinkikid xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Time**

Sophia stood outside in the area behind Muriel's house. The snow was finally melting into that thick icy sludge and Sophia swished it around in her boredom with a stick.

"What are you doing?" she heard George ask from behind as she lent over the small back brick wall swishing away

"Making wombat stew," she replied jokingly but he stared at her weirdly

"What in Merlin's pants is that?" he said leaning on the wall as well

"You don't know what wombat stew is? It's one of the most awesome children's book ever, I grew up with it."

"What's it about?"

"Oh, didn't expect you to ask me that," she laughed trying to recall the story "God, I haven't read that book in so long."

"You're telling me it's the best book ever and you can't even remember it?" George then laughed leaving Sophia slightly embarrassed

"I said best _children's_ book, the best book ever is Harry Potter," Sophia remarked without thinking and all the joking left the conversation.

"Not everyone's going to make it through this war are they?" George sighed and so did Sophia

"I can't tell you that," Sophia replied growing tired of having to repeat herself over and over

"I know, but I'd be living a fairytale if I thought so,"

"Can we talk about something else? I always dreamed of meeting the infamous Weasley twins, but being all serious and d.n.m was not how I imagined our meeting,"

"What's d.n.m?"

"Deep and Meaningful,"

"Oh... Well then how did you imagine it to be?"

"Carefree... to be honest. With nothing to trouble us, fun, with no care in the world..." Sophia described and George watched her expressions with curiousity.

"Come on then, I'll race you to the forest on the other side of this field," George challenged and Sophia stared out in disbelief

"Are you kidding? I'm not that fit," George laughed and looked her up and down with a devilish grin

"Oh trust me, you're definitely fit alright," and Sophia looked up at him in disbelief

"George!" she said going to whack him playfully but he dodged it quickly

"Ha ha, looks like my Quidditch reflexes weren't learned in vein," He mocked and Sophia tried to swipe at him again

"C-come back here and let me hit you, you bastard!" she cried out as he began running across the icy field. She ran after him and became puffed at halfway where she stopped. "Ah! I give in..." she puffed and George laughed boisterously in the distance walking back to her.

"Does this mean I win?" he questioned and Sophia nodded out of breath

"Yes... you win..."

"Never thought I'd see the day where Sophia Elian would admit defeat..." George grinned and she glared at him "Are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna get a move on?"

"Just give me... a minute..." she thought for a second "Or two... or five minutes sounds good,"

"Wow, you really are unfit..." he mused aloud and she hit him

Once Sophia had gotten her breath back they continued to walk forward towards the forest.

"So tell me about yourself. Come to think of it, you haven't spoken about yourself more than once," George commented and Sophia thought

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"Anything and everything... what about your family?"

"Well, I have two brothers who are older. Richard and Royce."

"Oh so you get a bit of R&R every now and then?" George joked and Sophia laughed

"If you mean rest and relaxation then no," Sophia laughed

"Tell me about your parents,"

"My mother is French, my father's English. My brothers were born in London but I was born in Nice, France because my Mami wanted me to be born there like her," [**A/N**: Nice is pronounced niece by the way ;)]

"What's your full name?" George then asked

"Raphaëlle Sophia Isobel Elian,"

"What? So your first name is-"

"Raphaëlle, yes, but nobody calls me that, because the name is so uncommon. But my mother insisted on the name."

"Oh okay then. So why'd your family move to Australia?" George then questioned finally reaching the forest

"Well we moved when I was just about to turn 1, so it was the Spring of 1992. My Mami told us to move and gave us the money to as well. Funny because that was the first time in eleven years the Dark Lord made an appearance," [**A/N**: Yes, I did change the age of Sophia,]

"If you could choose between this world and yours which would it be?"

"I know I have family in the other world, and I do love them but I'd prefer this world than mine,"

"Why's that?" George asked curiously

"Because in this world, I can believe that almost anything is possible,"

"I'm kind of getting the notion that you aren't happy in your world,"

"It's not that... I'm not happy or anything... I don't know, I just... I'm going onto 20 years old, I've accomplished almost nothing worth mentioning. Richard can speak fluent French and is becoming an amazing music artist and Royce is joining the Army. I reckon that's something big to live up to... I work at a bloody cafè on weekends and study at a university on weekdays. My parents are getting divorced and the only person I can talk to is my secretly evil grandmother who lives halfway across the world,"

"What do you study?"

"Marine biology but I was going to drop it and go to the mines to be honest. They pay really well,"

"You're kidding... the mines?" George exclaimed in disbelief "What were you going to do there? Look at your nimbly little arms," he pinched her small arms just as she pushed a branch away causing her to scowl

"Shut it Weasley. If you think I'm going to pick up a bloody pick axe," Sophia scoffed "I don't think so, I was going to go there as a cleaner,"

"Great job, that'll be. You're right, our world does sound great doesn't it? Dark wizards runnin' the place and all."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that..."

"What? No, I was just yanking at your wand don't worry,"

By the time they both got back from their long walk it was growing dark. Arthur stood by the back door with crossed arms and a tired and angry expression etched on his face.

"Looks like we're in trouble," George mumbled as they walked forwards to the house

"Where have you both been?" Arthur demanded

"We were just walking around the area, we didn't stray too far," Sophia explained

"But gone _too_ long and you didn't even tell your mother or myself where you both were. This place went stark raving mad looking for the pair of yous!"

Both of them bowed their heads in shame "I'm sorry..." they both mumbled in unison

"I'm disappointed in the both of you. You will _not_ leave this house without the permission of both your mother and I next time 'round. And you will tell us both. There is a bloody war going on and you both didn't even have the decency to tell someone in this house where you were going!" Arthur raged on and they both still bowed their heads. "Get inside and you both will help Baubles set the table for dinner tonight, go." he finished and they both rushed inside, Sophia stumbling a bit through the door way before following George

"Jesus Christ, I've never seen him so angry before, I seriously thought he would make us do manual labour for the rest of my life..."

"Nah, don't worry about it too much. Dad's a softy compared to Mum." George told Sophia quietly

"I've noticed. Oh no, what will Molly say?" Sophia paled

"Ah, best not to think about that right now," George said and they both went to help Baubles.

* * *

Sophia stayed awake in her bed afraid to fall asleep and let everyone hear her scream, but she was so tired, especially from the walk George and herself went on. She tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. Sophia crept from her bedroom knowing there was only one thing that could sedate her properly. When she found his room she snuck in quietly and got under the covers of his bed.

He rolled over "Sophie?" he croaked and she mumbled a quick reply "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep..." she said and Fred moved closer to her and cuddled her into him

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispered in her ear assuringly even though he knew it wouldn't be. She smiled anyway loving the feel of him close, holding onto his hand that was draped over her body

"I know..." she replied happily before finally finding peace in her sleep finally.

* * *

R&R please ! :)

Kinkikid xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Time**

After the run they had the other day, George was so disgusted with Sophia's fitness that he decided to dub himself as her fitness coach.

"Your being ridiculous," Sophia said to him with a deadpanned face

"No, I'm not. I have never ever seen in my life someone so unfit but so... _thin_. How on _Earth_ do you manage it?" George asked incredulously

"Eating right, that's all I need,"

"How utterly and pathetically boring... I work hard to keep my lovely toned-"

"If your going to talk about what I _think_ your going to talk about, I'd rather you not because I don't feel like throwing up today..." Sophia interrupted going back to her book she was reading and George gasped dramatically

"I'm offended..."

"You offended me first, just returning the favour..."

"Don't act like you don't love this body because I know for a fact you slept with Fred,"

"Hm, that maybe true but believe it or not, I know the difference and I'm in love with Fred not yo-" After realising what she had just said she froze and her blood ran cold. A slow grin spread across George's face "I never said anything... what are you talking about? Sure, fitness training sounds awesome, let's start now shall we?" Sophia panicked and she dropped the book and promptly went outside but George caught her arm before that ever happened

"You're in love with Fred?"

"I don't kno-"

"Don't play stupid, Sophia. You're _in love_ with Fred?" Sophia nibbled at her lip and nodded

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"I'm in love with him," she replied tiredly but he continued deviously

"With who?"

"With your brother, idiot. I'm- wait for it- _in love_- that's right- with Fred Weasley! Okay?" Sophia finished and George smiled widely and hugged her catching her off guard

"Way to go sis. Now you can really be my sister," George suggested wagging his eyebrows and Sophia scowled

"It isn't that simple, can we just drop it?" George sighed, remembering the harsh argument on the first night Fred and Sophia had

"Fine." he admitted reluctantly

"So, if you don't tell him what I said, I'll let you coach me in fitness,"

"Fantastic! Done," he held out a hand and she looked at it fearfully before taking it. They shook on the agreement and started her training straight away. But this time they stayed within sight of the house.

* * *

"No... enough please... I'm dying...!" Sophia huffed dramatically from the only dry spot she found on the ground.

"Come on now... we're not even half way through our training..."

"You're having a laugh!"

"Remember the agreement." George told her in a mockingly Percy attitude "And... we're going to honour it," He then grinned causing her to scowl

"You're remarkably evil, have I ever told you that?"

"No, this is just Wood's everyday Quidditch warm up before we practice Quidditch," George said with mirth and Sophia stared at him in disbelief

"He's mad!"

"Tell me about it," George mumbled remembering those days in the cold rain then snapping back to business "Alright! Back to work!"

* * *

When they were finally done, it was dinner time and Sophia didn't care about eating right as she shoveled all her food into her mouth. George patted her on the back proudly

"That's my girl!" he boasted and everyone looked at the two suspiciously

"So, what did you two get up to today?" Arthur asked George and Sophia but she was too busy eating as she skipped lunch because of him,

"Oh, I'm her fitness coach now. So, I thought everyday we could do some training," George said and Sophia choked on her food a bit

"Everyday? Do you mean every bloody single day?" Sophia questioned incredulously and George frowned

"Language Sophia," Molly lightly scolded

"Sorry, Molly," she apologised quickly

"Yeah, what did you think it was? A one day off, thing? I don't think so..."

"When do we get a break?"

"Ah... every 6th day I believe was Oliver's training schedule..."

"You're giving her Oliver's training?" Fred asked incredulously

"Yeah, it took her awhile," George replied and Sophia glared at him

"I don't blame her!"

"It took us at the least-"

"2 hours, I remember," Fred grinned

"Do you think we could beat that?" George challenged

"I don't think so, you both are really unfit now," Ginny stirred

"What?" the boys cried outraged

"Yeah especially you Fred," Sophia said following Ginny suit, she promptly grinned and Sophia sent her a wink

"What? I think I remember lasting a lot longer than usual," Fred stated and everyone dropped their cutlery. Sophia paled

"Oh my god..." She breathed feeling herself go numb with embarrassment. George laughed discreetly but Sophia could still hear it which made it worse.

"What... did you say, Fred?" Molly asked and Fred stuttered and Leon watched on confused

"N-noth-"

"_What_ did you just say?" She demanded and this time Arthur was on her side. Everyone flinched at the tone of her voice

"It was just a joke! I was joking...?" He stated though more like a question the deadly gaze of Molly's did not waver

"It better have been, otherwise I will castrate you!" She threatened and Fred gulped

"You woul-"

"Oh I would!"

* * *

After dinner Sophia pulled Fred to the side into the nearest room she could find.

"Are you mad!" She whispered to him hitting him repeatedly in the now dark library

"What are you-?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about! I can't _believe_ you just pretty much told your parents that we- Oh my God..." She breathed again in her hands absolutely mortified

"It's okay, it's not like we're still doing it," Fred replied nonchalantly and Sophia felt like hitting him to silence him for good

"What!"

"I said it's not like we're still doing it, so it shouldn't matter!"

"I can't believe you..." She said before going to leave the room but Fred stopped her. He pulled out his wand and put a charm on the room to silence their voices

"What do you mean?" He said in haste and she rolled her eyes offending him further

"It's always sex with you... _men_!" she screamed in frustration

"Then I'm so sorry for being a little frustrated!" He replied sarcastically and Sophia was appalled

"Unbelievable..."

"Don't act like you're above all that either! It's hard enough to contain myself when you come into my room every night!" Fred finally confessed and Sophia felt awful

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because then you would of stopped coming, and I don't want that. It's the only time I get to have you for myself..."

Sophia didn't know what to say "I'm sorry,"

"Can't we just be together already?" Fred pleaded and Sophia looked up at him and only saw him lying lifelessly on the ground. "Don't worry about the future, please."

"But I'm so in-" she was about to say but she stopped herself

"Yes?" he asked eagerly

"Nothing... just... nothing," She replied before leaving the room, Fred didn't stop her this time.

* * *

Mwahahaha I know I'm evil :)

R&R please!

I have to go work soon :D

Kinkikid x


	17. Chapter 17

**Time**

"Alright people! Time to get training!" George announced to everyone, which happened to be Sophia, Fred, Ginny and Leon... because he felt left out.

They started early in the morning and finished just before lunch was ready.

"Food..." Sophia moaned happily munching on some sandwiches

"I'm so tired..." Leon sighed "I can't even lift my arm for food. Sophia feed me please?"

"I don't think so, you can feed yourself, or the food will be gone,"

"Nah, Baubles can feed me then," Leon shot back

"No she will not! She's a house-elf, not a slave Leon!" Sophia said but George high-fived him which in turn made her scowl.

"It's okay, Sophia..." Fred laughed "He's only joking..."

"I wish he wouldn't..." Sophia pouted

"I have to go shower," Ginny announced excusing herself and leaving and then George's face brightened

"Hey Leon, did you wanna test out this new game Fred and I invented?" George asked and Leon's face also brightened "It's called prank the girl in the shower!"

"Of course! What do we do?" he questioned excitedly as they left the table leaving Sophia and Fred by themselves.

Silence ensued.

"Well this is awkward," Fred announced and Sophia laughed uncomfortably

"It doesn't have to be, we're friends right?"

"Yeah..." Fred agreed sadly "Friends,"

"U-um... So how's the business going?

"Great actually, we're owling everyone our products..."

"Oh yeah... That's right, and Muriel doesn't like it at all..."

"Well, yeah, she's always raving on about the bloody owls,"

"I wouldn't know, I've been trying to avoid her the past few days," Sophia smiled and Fred laughed

"Who wouldn't? She's a nightmare!" he exclaimed and she laughed, the tension between the two finally diffusing.

* * *

Winter has finally passed and Spring was here with full force at Muriel's home. The flowers blossomed beautifully and the shrubs and grass became more vibrant. Sophia loved it all, it reminded her a lot of her home country.

"It's almost April..." Fred mused one afternoon on their training day off. Since the start of the regime Sophia had become fitter and she was loving it but she wouldn't ever tell George, it would just inflate his head further.

"Hm? What's in April?" Sophia questioned leaning back on her arms under the tree.

"My birthday,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, April first..." he smiled and Sophia laughed "What's so funny?"

"Oh... I just find it a bit ironic that your born on that day,"

"Why's that?"

"Because the muggles celebrate... well, not really celebrate, but we all know it as April Fools Day. The day where we prank people," Sophia explained with a smile

"That's amazing! A complete day where you can get away with pranking people!" Fred exclaimed and Sophia laughed at his enthusiasm

* * *

Sooner than expected April came around and Sophia decided to prank the pair of them. As soon as she woke up she grabbed a bucket of water and opened her bedroom door slightly and placed the bucket on top. Keeping the prank magic-free. As soon as she knew it was secure but just enough so that if the door opened the person, namely Fred would get wet. Sophia called Baubles and asked her to summon Fred and so she promptly did so.

Sophia sat on her bed which she hasn't slept in since Fred's arrival, having perfect view of the door. A small knock came on the door and it slowly started to open.

"Sophia I-" he started but as soon as he stepped throughout the doorway he was saturated

"April Fools!" Sophia yelled jumping up on her bed excitedly, overjoyed that the prank worked.

"Merlins beard this is cold! What is it?" Fred exclaimed and Sophia giggled grabbing a towel from the vanity chair.

"It's just water, Happy birthday Fred," she replied and hugged him after placing a the towel around his shoulders.

"Does this mean I get to prank you too?"

"If you do I'll kill you..." Sophia threatened and Fred grinned

"I accept that challenge,"

* * *

Next was George and he gained mightily suspicious after he heard about Fred's prank which was amusing.

"Nope, I don't trust you Sophie," he stated making a big show of checking all the doorways before entering through them.

"George for the hundredth time, I'm not going to put water buckets in the doorways for you too, that would be stupid," Sophia claimed "Plus I'm keeping my pranks muggle style, April Fools is after all, a muggle thing,"

"Mm... I still don't trust you," he conceded and Sophia shrugged as he left the room

"Hey Fred!" she silently exclaimed and he raised a look at her enthusiasm

"Yeah?" he answered suspiciously

"I need some help with the next prank..." she revealed and he grinned devilishly

* * *

It was finally after dinner time and the cake were being brought out by Baubles. Everyone was celebrating boisterously except for Aunt Muriel who looked at all of us with disgust and then went to fill her glass of champagne.

Everyone started to sing 'happy birthday' to the pair and the cake was placed in front of them

"... Happy birthday to you! Hooray!" everyone chorused after the candles were blown out by them both. Leon blew through his noise maker and so did Ginny.

"Fred, George hear you are darling, it's time to cut the cake," Molly said handing them a knife to cut it with and Fred passed it up

"George, I had cut the cake last year... and I now title thee... 'the cake cutter'" Fred dramatically told him and George grinned

"Oh thank you sir..." He bowed but when he went to cut the cake it exploded, Molly screamed and Leon gasped loudly. Fred and Sophia started laughing uncontrollably while Arthur and Ginny just stood there utterly frozen "What the-"

"April Fools...!" They both managed to say through their laughing fit and George cracked a smile

"What was that...?" He asked covered in cream and chocolate and other cake parts

"It was just a muggle balloon in the cake, though Fred charmed it so it would only explode on you," Sophia told him and George laughed

"You gave me a heart attack..."

"What do you think you're doing, Fred?" Molly started to scream and Leon jumped on the spot and closer to Sophia.

"What? Me?"

"Yes you! You could've given your father and I-!"

"Marvelous..." Arthur clapped cheerfully "Absolutely wonderful!" He beamed "What did you say it was again, Sophia?"

"Arthur!" Molly interrupted and then Arthur changed

"S-sorry... that was very wrong of you Fred, very bad indeed,"

"But it wasn't me!" He tried to explain with a grin plastered on his face.

"What are we going to do for cake now?" Molly asked exasperated

"I've got that covered Molly, you see... I knew Fred was going to prank George..."

"You little...-" Fred started to mumble while glaring at Sophia

"So I prepared a 'proper' cake for us to eat, prank free."

"Oh, thank you Sophia dear," Molly gushed and Sophia winked at Fred rubbing it in and the celebrations continued.

* * *

I woke up... yesterday morning and found 16 e-mails... all from ff on this story. Haha I must be doing something right then :)

R&R please!

Kinkikid


	18. Chapter 18

**Time**

Sophia sat in the library all on her own just like she usually did when thinking of the next event in the book. It was the end to April and Sophia couldn't pass up this feeling that has been plaguing her all this time.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" Fred asked as he crept into the room

"Yeah, I've... just got this felling that the war is coming... it's soon," Sophia confessed and he sat beside her by the window

"This reminds me a lot of the night when we were at Bill's..." Fred commented and Sophia smiled

"It does doesn't it,"

"Sophia there's something I need to tell you..." Fred blurted out all of a sudden and Sophia stared at him fearfully

"Fred, I-"

"If what you say about the war is true and it is soon..." Fred started and Sophia sat frozen "I don't want to die knowing I haven't told you how I felt. Sophia... I-" he stopped and Sophia couldn't help but be eager to hear what he had to say even though she was dreading it as well. "I'm in love with you," she sucked in a breath and looked away

"I'm sorry if it's sudden..." Fred continued and Sophia didn't know what to say "I-I um- I better-" he started but Sophia stopped him while he was getting up

"Don't leave. Please..." Sophia pleaded and he obliged seating himself back down next to the window and Sophia rested her head on his chest, falling asleep eventually like this.

* * *

The days were wearing on and the feeling in Sophia's stomach kept growing to the point she couldn't eat anymore.

"Sophia... you should eat," Leon suggested and Sophia looked down at her plate

"I just ate, Leon. Did you want my dinner instead?"

"It's not nice to eat before dinner, you know Sophia..."

"I know Leon, I just couldn't help myself," Sophia smiled faintly glancing around and she saw Fred giving her a raised look.

* * *

The next morning an owl came in and dropped the prophet on the table for Aunt Muriel and Sophia glanced out the window of the Sun room and saw a faint glow growing rapidly larger as it neared. Sophia stood up alarmed and backed away toppling the chair over, causing Muriel to exclaim her disgust but Sophia didn't care as she ran to Arthur who was in the Dining room hurriedly.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Sophia shouted and he appeared through the doorway with a mad look about him "There's something coming in the distance," Sophia breathed and they both rushed to the Sun room again with others who overheard following. They went to the window and watched the light come closer

"Really now!" Aunt Muriel exclaimed "Animals! The lot of 'em!"

"What is it, Dad?" Ginny asked

"A Patronus, but it's who's we want to know," Arthur claimed and the Patronus pounced into the room. A horse...

"_Fleur and I are coming, something big has happened_..." Came Bill's voice from the Patronus and it bowed before disappearing into thin air

"It's happened..." Sophia breathed in shock and everyone went mad, some of them went to the door while others grabbed their wands. Sophia on the other hand walked slowly to the Foyer where Bill and Fleur would be arriving soon. Arthur stood there with Fred and Molly waiting while Ginny and George went up stairs

"Are you okay?" Asked a pale faced Fred and stronger than ever the images flooded her head. She started to cry silently and Fred comforted her the best he could. They heard the tale tell pop's of apparating and Arthur opened the door to find Bill and Fleur.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked and another pop sounded revealing Luna and Dean

"Luna!" Ginny shouted surprised and she ran up to her and hugged her

"Oh Ginny, hello," Luna answered in her airy voice, Sophia stared at her in amazement, she truly was an oddity. Dean was holding Luna's wand and he looked at Sophia with curiousity

"Hi," She said awkwardly

"Hey, I'm Dean," He introduced

"Sophia," She replied and Fred stepped in with a not too happy expression

"Dean..." He spoke and Dean watched him

"Hi Fred..."

"We should go inside, we'll explain," Bill addressed and everyone followed them inside

"You'll never believed what happened to Harry!" Luna started "He rode a blind dragon!" she exclaimed and Ginny looked to Sophia in disbelief

"Is that true, Sophia?"

"Yes," She answered and Luna smiled, trust her to think of the dragon and not the bank break in

"I'm Luna,"

"Sophia, it's a pleasure," She replied and everyone sat themselves down in the now cleaned Dining room.

"So tell us Bill," George prompted

"Maybe Sophia should, she would know better," Bill offered and they all turned to her

"How does she know?" Dean asked confused

"Long story..." Sophia explained

"Well, go on then," Luna said

"Harry, Hermione and Ron broke into Gringotts and escaped with a blind dragon," She put it plainly and everyone gasped and exclaimed their impressions

"No way!" Fred and George hollered and the others were no different.

"How?" Ginny asked astonished

"Did they make it out alive?" Molly then questioned

"Never thought Ron would have the balls to do it!" Fred commented

"Fred!" Molly then exclaimed

"They're alive, but the thing is we have to get ready... the war is soon," Sophia explained and everyone quieted

"W-what?" Bill stuttered and she remembered she hadn't told him

"The war. The battle. It's happening within two or three days..." Sophia said

"H-how do we know?" Dean asked fearful

"I told you... it is a long story,"

"It's okay, if we're here for a couple of days then we might as well fill it with a nice story," Luna put in and Sophia became apprehensive

"O-okay then..." Sophia agreed then promptly told the story of how Leon and herself appeared

* * *

No one slept that night they all stayed in the Sun room, Baubles serving tea to everyone.

"How do we know when to leave?" Arthur asked and Sophia looked up

"Luna or Dean or even Ginny, Fred or George should have one of the old DA coins right? You'll be called through them," Sophia told them and Dean looked up astonished pulling out his coin

"Does that mean the battle is at Hogwarts? Neville is the one with the master coin,"

"Yes." She replied in short and everyone dropped into their own deep reveries

The battle was finally here.

* * *

R&R please!

Again thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited. xx

You guys make me want to write more everyday! :D

Kinkikid


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, I had just used _some_ lines from it in order to aid this story. Though I wish I did own it... :(

* * *

**Time**

That night Fred and Sophia slept together in the one room as everyone else organised themselves around them, not noticing.

"I can't believe we're going to war so soon," Fred mused aloud as they couldn't sleep.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sophia whispered facing him

"What else is there to talk about?" Fred questioned pulling her closer to him, his arm over her waist and hand placed on the small of her back

"Let's not talk then," Sophia suggested gaining some courage and moving forward causing Fred to frown suspiciously

"What did you wanna do then...?" Fred asked her apprehensively and Sophia moved closer

"I'm sorry, Fred. For everything," She whispered with as much sincerity as possible and Fred frowned further

"It's okay, Sophia. It's not your fault..."

"But it is..." she argued putting her hands on his chest "I'm sorry because you deserve better," she said and Fred became confused but before he could question anything she kissed him lightly. Fred's brain melted instantly at the contact but he reacted with intensity, suddenly feeling the urge to be closer, and have more of her. This time Sophia wasn't planning on pulling away or leaving him in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Fred woke up half expecting Sophia to be gone but she was right there next to him, sleeping soundly. She turned over and moaned a little while waking.

"Hey..." she smiled and Fred smiled back at her

"You stayed..." Fred observed lightly and Sophia aloud herself a small laugh

"Yeah... Why would I apologise like that last night and not stay?" she questioned, Fred pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it delicately

"That's the best apology anyone has given to me," He laughed and so did Sophia. She sat up also and kissed him on the lips sweetly but it was quickly cut short when someone walked into the room.

"Hey Fred, brea- Merlin!" George exclaimed walking in then shielding his eyes with his hands when he saw Sophia in the room as well disheveled.

"Hi George," She greeted casually and he turned around and stared at the ceiling

"Hey... Sophia... nice weather we're having," George commented and Sophia smiled amused

"You can turn around you know, it's not like you can actually see me naked," Sophia told him but Fred quickly intervened

"I don't think so George,"

"No problem, boys and girls. I just came to tell you that breakfast is served but I think I shall let you finish what you started," George announced before leaving, closing the door behind him also. Sophia was about to tell him different but couldn't as he had already left, so she turned to Fred instead.

"What an arse...!" she exaggerated and Fred laughed at her.

* * *

They finally went down to breakfast as everyone was finishing and Molly looked between them suspiciously.

"Should I be asking what you were doing this morning?" she questioned and Sophia turned pink as Fred grinned

"I think you should save yourself the mortification, Mum," he wisely advised and she shuffled along leaving them be.

"_Bonjour Sophie_," Fleur greeted and Sophia smiled as she sat down next to Fred

"_Bonjour Fleur, comment allez-vous_?"

"_Très bien, merci_,"

"_Fleur_!" they heard Leon call from the other room before he appeared by the doorway

"_Oui_?" she answered and Leon looked excited

"_Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît?_" Leon asked and Fleur got up

"Sure," Sophia scrunched her face slightly as she watched Fleur walk after him

"I think Leon likes to have other French speaking people around..." she mused and Fred raised a look

"Jealous?" Fred asked and Sophia scrunched her face further

"Very..."

* * *

Night dawned on and everyone gathered in the Sun room again at the ready. Fred sat with Sophia, and George was across from them as Molly and Arthur cuddled near Leon. Fleur and Bill were hiding in the corner whispering words to one another and Dean, Luna and Ginny sat near the window barely speaking a word.

"Fred." Sophia started all of a sudden

"Hm?" he answered somewhat mutely and she stared at him transfixed

"There's something I need to tell you..." she continued

"I'm listening," Fred answered and she took a deep breath

"I think I'm in l-"

"The coins are burning..." Dean announced and everyone became alert.

"Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," she told them all and in an instant Ginny, Dean and Luna disappeared. Sophia cursed to herself as George let a Patronus out to send Lee a message and Bill was doing the same for Charlie. Suddenly Sophia felt the familiar feeling of suffocating before landing in a shabby, old run down pub her hand still clasped around Fred's. An old man stood there with a grumpy expression as more and more people were showing up. They stood around for a bit before Fred spotted Lee

"Lee!" Fred shouted over the room of people and Sophia vaguely spotted a dark haired boy making his way over.

"Alright there Fred? How you doing, George?" he greeted friendly and Lee smiled to Sophia "I'm Lee, I've heard loads about you," he winked and Sophia raised a look to Fred who laughed sheepishly

"Have you now?" she questioned but they were interrupted

"Bloody people everywhere, in my bloody pub. My house is not a train station people get a move on!" he roared

"Come on, follow me," Sophia guided grabbing Fred and George's hand and a finger of Lee's and leading them to the portrait of Dumbledore's sister where she just saw Ginny disappear through. They walked through the passage and she could feel herself growing into a state of panic as she knew what the next devastating event would be. None of them talked as they neared the light, Ginny gracefully went through first, then Sophia, Fred, George and then Lee.

"Aberforth's getting a bit ratty. He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station." Fred announced and Sophia tried to calm herself as she saw all the people in the Room of Requirement who were prepared to die so bravely. She looked at Harry and his jaw dropped as he watched the portrait hole. Sophia turned and saw Cho Chang announcing her arrival,

"I got the message," she said holding up her galleon

"So what's the plan, Harry?" George asked

"There isn't one," Harry answered and to Sophia he looked terribly lost and confused.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we?" Fred piped up "My favourite kind,"

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville "What did you call them all back for? This is insane-"

"We're fighting, aren't we?" Dean interrupted taking out his fake galleon "The message said that Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand though-"

"You haven't got a wand-?" Seamus began

"Long story..." Dean replied and Sophia felt hers in her pocket

"Dean... you can have mine, I'm not fighting," Sophia said pulling out her wand and handing it over.

"Sophia!" Fred cried surprised "But how-?"

"It's not my battle to fight... I'll just get in the way..." she said not looking at him but Dean who looked up at her amazed

"Thank you..." he breathed taking the wand

"Keep it, I don't want it," Sophia then added

"Are you being serious?" Seamus then butted in also staring at them bewildered

"No she's joking," Fred put in sarcastically and Sophia rolled her eyes

"Yes I'm being serious, Dean. Keep it, you'll need it more than I will,"

"Wow... You're mental woman," Seamus commented but all Sophia did was raise a brow

"Who're you calling woman? You woman," Fred retorted

"Get out of it George, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"It's Fred by the way, George is the one with the ear. And yeah, she is," Fred replied and Sophia looked up at him incredulously as the nearer students began to gossip.

"Gotta problem with that Finnigan?" George added and she scowled at him too

"A girl like that? With a guy like you? I doubt it," Seamus stirred and some people who overheard laughed

"Yeah, well how about this you little virgin," Fred spat back pulling Sophia to him for a full frontal snog. Everyone who heard laughed and Sophia stumbled back before reacting, finally Fred pulled back satisfied "Getting better everyday babe,"

Sophia whistled through her teeth "I wish I could say the same for you," she replied smacking his check lightly twice and people started to laugh again

"Okay..." Sophia heard Harry call out to everyone causing everyone to fall silent after his small discussion. He began his speech on the missing Ravenclaw artifact and he looked towards a small group of people towards the side a bit.

Luna expressed her opinion and another boy contradicted it saying it was lost, Cho even backed up the theory.

"Sorry but what is a diadem?" Ron cut in and another boy explained, Harry seemed to become increasingly frustrated as he cut off Luna. He finally disappeared with Luna under the cloak and Sophia looked to Ginny with a pointed look after she suggested to the pairing instead of Cho. She shrugged nonchalantly in response and Sophia grinned.

As soon as Harry left more and more people began to file through the small passage and it overwhelmed Sophia. She saw Remus and she offered him a smile in which he returned

"Hello Sophie, have you been well?" Remus smiled

"Yes, I have." she answered "I believe a congratulations are in order," Remus beamed as he pulled out a photo of Ted Lupin, his son, it was the first wizarding photo she had ever paid attention to.

"He's magnificent isn't he?"

"Remus, you've done well!" Sophia beamed "He's adorable!"

"Thank you!" their conversation was short lived though when Molly caught sight of them all.

"Oh! Sophia! Boys!" She called out... Mothers...

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try. I have band prac early tomorrow morning, I might be able to towards the night though.

Thank you to;

**Animeflowergirl**

**BookKailei**

**matt-hardy-lover-101**

**Takara Matsudaira**

_Who are pretty much my most common reviewers :) Thank you so much_

Kinkikid


	20. Chapter 20

**Time**

"This is insane..." Sophia breathed as more people flooded the room after DA members contacted a mix of Aurors, Order of Phoenix members and more DA followers. Molly was now close by holding onto Sophia's hand tightly after her protective mother rant

"Oi Oliver! Over here!" George called and Fred beamed

"Hey! How've you boys been?" Oliver greeted with a grin

"Great! Business is booming, even when the shops not open," George answered

"Oliver this is my girlfriend Sophia Elian," Fred introduced and Sophia smiled

"Hi,"

"Girlfriend? Merlin, Fred you've out done yourself. Hi, I'm Oliver,"

"It's a pleasure," Sophia then replied shaking his hand.

"We got stuck into your old Quidditch warm ups, it took awhile but Sophia caught up," George informed him while scuffling her hair and she scowled at him

"Oh really? I think I was a bit easy on our team, compared to Puddlemere United." Oliver said and Sophia stared at him in disbelief.

"Sophia," she heard a deep voice say and she turned and saw Kingsley addressing her

"Hello," she replied surprised staring up at his tall figure.

"So, you are real then," he thought aloud and all she could do was nod

"Kingsley, you're scaring her," Molly commented testily and Sophia cracked a smile

"No it's okay..." Sophia assured

"Your story is quite odd, I didn't believe Remus when he told me," Kingsley explained "I was going to go to meet you but I heard you went into hiding,"

"I stole someone's name, I had to leave for awhile,"

"Is the boy with you?"

"No, Leon is staying with Muriel," Molly explained slight worry appearing on her face

"He'll be fine Molly," Sophia assured with a squeeze of her hand. "He'll be fine..."

"It's not so much that, it's just... who will end up going home to see him," she started tear and Sophia became heavy with emotion

"Molly, your family will be fine just as long as they watch themselves," Kingsley addressed and Molly nodded "Sophia, I actually wanted to have a look at your necklace if I may?"

"Oh, yes of course," she answered surprised taking off her necklace and handing it over to his outstretched hand.

"Curious... I've seen something like this before..." he mused and Sophia perked at this

"You have?" she prompted but the conversation died as Harry and Luna stepped back into the room, everyone turning his way

"Harry, what's happening?" Remus asked, seeing him at the foot of the stairs

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school- Snape's run for it- what are you doing here? How did you know?" Harry informed and Fred explained

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army. You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the DA let the Order of Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first Harry?" George said "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organised," Harry said "We're fighting,"

All of a sudden a great roar from the crowd erupted and then everyone moved towards the foot of the stairs

"Fred... Fred," Sophia tried to call for his attention but the crowd was to loud as she was being pushed along with them. Suddenly she heard Molly behind her

"You're under-age!" she shouted and Sophia turned to see Ginny red faced as the Weasley family bunched together and Harry. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!" Molly let her hand go by this time and Sophia stood near Fred as Ginny argued

"I won't! I'm in Dumbledore's Army-!"

"-a teenagers gang!"

"A teenagers gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" Fred stepped in

"She's sixteen!" Molly countered "She's not old enough! What were you two thinking, bringing her with you!" Sophia looked up at the pair and they both looked ashamed, she held onto Fred's hand comfortingly. The argument continued on until they all heard scuffling noises from the entrance.

"Prepare yourselves," Sophia mumbled but Fred, George, Molly and Arthur could hear and they watched the entrance apprehensively hands twitching for their wands.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I- I-" he spluttered dumbly and then shortly fell silent at the appearance of his family. Remus pulled out a photo of his son and showed Fleur and they both left to the side a bit while Fred's hand clenched around Sophia's painfully.

"I was a fool!" Percy declared stopping Remus mid-sentence "I was a pompous prat, I was a- a-"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," Fred finished for him loosening his grip on Sophia slightly and she watched as he swallowed

"Yes, I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," Fred said holding out his for Percy to take and Molly burst into tears. She ran towards him and pushed Sophia and Fred aside in the process

Percy then further apologised to Arthur and all the family made up. Percy then further explained his epiphany. Everyone then started to walk towards the stairs to the Great Hall but it was interrupted as Ginny tried to sneak past.

"Ginny!" Molly cried in outrage again

"Molly, she-" Sophia tried to defend but soon stopped under her deadly withering gaze

"I don't think so!" she said "You're not going in either, Sophia!"

"But I-" Sophia started helplessly and starting to panic as she stared at Fred

"How about this," Remus began to suggest and she knew just what

"No, that's for Ginny not for me," Sophia declared and Ginny looked betrayed

"Sophia..." Fred started but all she could do was shake her head as tears sprang her eyes

"No! No... please," she begged acting a lot like Ginny was before "Please don't do this, you don't have to do this..." and he looked pained as he watched her beg. Remus then pulled the attention onto himself again with the suggestion of just Ginny this time to the family, as they argued and disagreed on Ginny staying where they were, ignoring Sophia and Fred.

"Sophia I have to,"

"No, you don't, you can stay with me, let everybody else handle it, just-" Sophia rambled her breathing becoming shallow as she panicked further

"Sophia! I can't do that! What if I could have saved someone's life in the end? Or helped someone?" Fred argued but Sophia couldn't listen as the pounding in her ears deafened her with her deep breaths "Sophie, Sophia... Calm down just breathe,"

"Please don't go, don't leave me Fred," Sophia pleaded as she cried "I love you," she confessed and he screwed up his face and lowered his head

"That's unfair..." he breathed

"But it's true!" she insisted "I'm so in love with you. I was going to tell you earlier but Dean- and the coin..."

"Sophia I have to..."

"Please don't go... Don't go, I'll lose you... forever..." Sophia gulped trying to hold back her sick "Fred, you'll-"

"I know... Sophia, I know..." he said and Sophia looked at him in disbelief the blood draining from her face

"How... How did you know?" there was a small silence

"It was written all over your face, Sophia. It explains a lot about your nightmares and when I actually shoved my feelings aside I could see it there, that look. Every time you looked at me... the pain..." Sophia started to cry again and Fred pulled her into a hug and comforted her the best he could. "It's what I have to do, Sophia. You're doing so well at keeping tabs on how the books go, don't stop now."

"I don't care about them anymore! If it means-"

"Don't..." Fred interrupted and Sophia stopped "I love you Sophia... and I always will. Forever."

"Don't you dare say your goodbyes!" Sophia yelled "Don't!" Fred kissed her but she pulled back to angry at him, Ginny came over and tried calming her down but Sophia didn't want it as she continued to yell for Fred to come back but he never did, and never will.

* * *

Success! Thanks guys ! x

Kinkikid


	21. Chapter 21

**Time**

Sophia relentlessly struggled against Ginny for a long time before she fell to ground completely giving up. Ginny sat next to her on the floor and cuddled her comfortingly which Sophia was thankful for but it didn't make her feel better.

"Shh... Sophia, don't cry," Ginny comforted rubbing her arms for good measure "What the hell are you looking at?" Ginny spat at the Slytherin's who were passing through to safety. They all didn't even bother to say anything back as more younger students from other houses filed through, it was havoc. Sophia couldn't even hear herself cry because of the frantic callings to other siblings, friends and family. All the while Ginny kept her close, once the last of the students left, you could see some others sneaking back through mainly young Gryffindors, including what looked like Colin Creevey as he had is camera dangling around his neck.

When everything became quiet again Sophia stopped crying but she had not moved from Ginny's embrace. Clambering footsteps were heard from the passage way and Sophia knew exactly who it was from the clumsy sounding footing. Finally clambering through, Tonks appeared.

"Tonks? Aren't you-?" Ginny began but Tonks frantically cut her off, her hair a mess.

"Where's Remus?" she questioned to the both of them and they both stood

"They all went to the-" Ginny began to tell her but the three of them heard another pair of scuffling feet were heard and Tonks put herself between the girls and the new arrival protectively.

"Oh...!" the old lady pronounced in surprise at the last step out of the passage, Tonks lowered her wand immediately

"Mrs. Longbottom?" she questioned and the old lady looked up with quite a snooty look about her

"Yes, it's me. You wouldn't happen to know where my Neville is, would you?" the old lady asked and Sophia shook her tear stained face while Tonks and Ginny simply replied "No..." in unison too astonished she was actually preparing to fight.

Suddenly the four of them heard the Golden Trio step through and they all stared at one another until Mrs. Longbottom asked for Neville and in reply to Harry's, she boasted before trotting off proudly. Tonks then asked the three for Remus and they replied and she promptly rushed off

"Tonks I'm sure he's okay!" she called after her but she didn't listen

"Ginny do you think that you and your friend could come back-?" Harry proposed but was cut off by her enthusiasm to leave Harry called after her to come straight back but everyone knew she wasn't.

"Blimey, Sophia! Are you okay?" Ron questioned but Sophia already felt like the dead, she walked past them and sat in the corridor deaf to her surroundings. The three of them continued to talk before re-entering the Room of Requirement.

"You can come out... I know you're there," Sophia called out weakly and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you know we were here?" Draco hissed but Sophia no longer cared

"Just go inside, otherwise Voldemort won't be very happy with you..." she whispered only to him and he stared at her dumb founded

"How did y-"

"Just go," Sophia ordered and she heard the terrified screams and breaking down of the castle as Draco slowly backed off and disappeared with his friends into the room. Sophia sat in hopelessness listening to all the terror around her, she could faintly hear the thundering footsteps of giants, Fenrir and his mates mauling innocent people and curses flying in all directions and she couldn't do anything about it as Harry and the others fought for their lives inside the room.

She cowered against the wall, covering her own ears with her hands but nothing could quieten the sounds of terror that reeked the halls of the school. It seemed like eons later that everyone burst through the doors of the room radiating heat off them all. All Sophia could hear was the sound of everyone retching, coughing and spluttering helplessly.

Draco mumbled inaudibly and Ron stepped up to him "He's dead," he claimed harshly and the night never seemed so silent as it did then, Sophia no longer paid attention to them as she got up from the spot on the floor. As she did she noticed she wasn't wearing the necklace anymore, Sophia never felt so vulnerable in her life. She felt herself for it but then remembered the discussion with Kingsley and his examination of it but she did not recall ever taking it back.

"No..." she breathed helplessly but there was nothing she, or anyone else could do. Suddenly Sophia was brought from her reverie as shouts, yells, bangings and flying curses flooded the corridor louder than standing ear to ear with a speaker at a concert. Than out of no where it suddenly hit her "Fred..." she saw duelling with what looked like Percy.

This was it.

His final moment.

This couldn't be happening, how could she let herself watch this. She watched in horror as Percy said the last words Fred would ever hear.

"You're joking Perce!" Fred shouted and Sophia's blood ran icy cold as she watched him take down three Death Eaters

"No...!" Sophia yelled in horror, catching the attention of the trio that destroyed the Room of Requirement. She bolted as fast as she could, thanking George for the forced fitness lessons he gave her.

Fred looked at Percy with utter joy but all Sophia could hear was her heart beating rapidly slower as everything moved in slow motion.

"You actually are joking Perce... I don't think-"

_Boom_

She had never ran so fast in her life. So close...

_Boom_

Sophia tackled him to the ground and then the air exploded.

**Boom.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time**

She felt herself going down as the explosion carried on. The slow motion event was wrenched from her as she was pulled into a new reality of the situation. Debris went flying everywhere and skidded past and on top of them both scarring mostly Sophia. She heard the cries of despair from the family but that was deafened when a horrific weight slammed on Sophia, with her breath knocked out of her a piercing pain came through her abdomen. Sophia tried to breathe but the pain in her stomach wouldn't let her, she tried to push herself up from Fred but the weight was too much.

"Fred...?" She croaked out unable to speak "Fred?" She asked more urgently but no answer came. She couldn't see it was so dark but she knew she had failed... she hadn't saved him and she was still alive. She started to cry but couldn't, so silent tears cascaded down her face. The weight was eventually wrenched off of them both and through her hazy state she saw Hermione cry out in shock and Ron forcefully making her look away as he ran over.

"Sophia!" She heard him call dully but Percy stopped him as he rushed over

"Are you okay?" he questioned

"My stomach... hurts..." She breathed growing increasingly tired and Ron came up fast pushing Percy away

"Don't go to sleep! Don't! Stay awake with me!" He demanded and all Sophia could do was nod as they carefully pulled her up. Sophia cried out in pain and she realised then that something had gone _through_ her. She watched Fred hopelessly knowing there was nothing they could do for her. She lost the necklace. Her only hope. But then as she watched Fred she saw a slight movement, her eyes widened and she couldn't help but pitifully wrestle against the boys hold.

"Not me!" She managed to yell weakly "He's still alive! Save him!" they both looked at her and Ron took over as Percy went to Fred.

"We have to get out of here!" Percy called out

"She won't live through that!" Ron called back

"Move aside! I'll heal her!" Percy said pointing his wand at her but Ron lowered it.

"It won't work! I don't know what it is but it won't work!" Ron argued but Percy gave him a dumb look, Ron crouched down next to her desperate "Where's your necklace? Sophia, where is it?" She shook her head

"Gone... Kingsley..." She managed out and Ron stared at her hopeless. "Go... Fred... help _him_,"

"You're going to die... no." Ron argued "Percy has him, he's fine. You saved him," Sophia coughed and blood started to bleed through her mouth

"Ron!" Harry screamed and he looked to the way he was looking. The spiders. "Move! We have to move!" Ron picked Sophia up and Percy slung Fred over his back as they hurried away "They brought friends!"

Sophia was handed to someone else but she couldn't see or care any less. Percy also passed along Fred but then he rushed to go back from where they came. Sophia didn't register anything after that everything was too hazy.

* * *

She had reawakened some time later, how long? She didn't know, all she knew was she recognised the Great Hall even with out the tables in place. So many dead and injured littered the place and the whole room smelt like blood and potion.

"Nurse Wainscott! Nurse Wainscott!" Someone continued to yell next to her bed and she heard rushing steps draw closer "She's awake!"

"My dear..." She started calmly "May I have your name?"

"S-Sophia..." She coughed "Elian... Sophia E-Elian... "

"Okay..."

"Nurse Wainscott, look here. Her wounds aren't healing... there's something severely wrong..." the other lady informed and the Nurse frowned hopelessly

"M-my... necklace, get my necklace..." Sophia tried to tell them but they waved it off as nonsense

"Yes, we'll get your necklace now just try to stay awake if you can." The Nurse told her and walked away with her apprentice

"No..." She breathed unable to explain.

"_You have fought... valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die,_" As his voice carried through the whole school no body spoke no body moved or even breathed "_One... by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity._" Voldemort then spoke only to Harry, threatening to reveal himself, if Harry did not show himself then everything came back to life again and as time moved on people started to file through the great big doors. Only then did she notice Fred lying next to her on the ground unmoving. She reached out for his hand and held it empty without hope. She knew what was going to happen.

She heard the most gut wrenching, ear-splitting scream emanating from above her somewhere, but she had no strength to look.

"My boy!" She finally heard as Molly cry falling to her knees "My boy...!"

"M-Molly..." She tried to call out but she was too quiet finally more family members came into view and George noticed Sophia

"Sophia!" He cried out in shock and the whole family looked at her "Merlin... Oh Merlin what happened to you?" He started dropping next to her

"Necklace... Kingsley..." She managed to explain and then George looked around, swiveling his head to and fro.

"Don't worry, Sophia we'll get it," He assured but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry..."

"What? What are you talking about? You're going to be fine," George rambled on but Sophia shook her head forcing him to look at her

"Fred... is fine. Tell him... tell him I love him."

"What are you talking about? Don't...- Don't-" George started to cry

"It's useless," Sophia told him "I'm sorry, I wasn't... strong enough..." she gulped, the wound was breaking again. Whatever the nurses gave her was futile in there attempt to save her.

"Sophie..." Fleur breathed with tears in her eyes

"Take care of Leon for me... please. Tell him I'm sorry... and that... I love him too," She told Fleur and she nodded. Molly came over as well as Arthur, Sophia grabbed her hand and offered them both a faint smile "Give him the necklace when you find it... I want, him to have it."

Everything was slowing down as she looked at George. Her breathing became shallow and she couldn't hear any of them anymore as her heart gave it's last thump, she stared at George with a smile and then she was gone from that world, forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry, it took so long. I had a little trouble writing this chapter up. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Time**

Sophia fell into the complete black abyss. She was neither awake or asleep. She covered her eyes with her hands not knowing what was going on until she removed them. Suddenly she was standing on a cobblestone street with millions of people walking by in all directions. No one spoke, no faces could be seen, only people. Sophia didn't panic even though she didn't know what was going on.

She finally looked ahead of her and noticed a run down old theatre, it so happened that it was the only building that no one walked out of or into. She walked forwards a few steps entranced and curious but then she looked around.

What if she became one of these faceless people? Forever lost and walking about in search of something she could never find. Sophia couldn't think but her instincts made her back away and turn away from the theatre and disappear from the cross roads.

* * *

Light suddenly flooded her eyes and she stirred awake. She heard a muffled gasp and yells and hurrying happening all around her. She finally opened her eyes and saw a doctor hovering over her checking her eyes.

"Hello Ms. Elian, we thought we lost you for awhile," the doctor smiled relieved and she stared at him in confusion.

"W-" she tried to speak but her throat was too dry

"Here, you should drink plenty fluids," the doctor said handing her a cup of water. The water soothed her throat

"Thank you..." she croaked "Where am I?"

"You're in St. Bartholomew's hospital in London," he informed and she looked around confused

"W-what... am I doing here?" the doctor frowned

"Do you know what happened?" and she shook her no, thoroughly confused "Do you know you're name?"

"I'm... S-Sophie Elian." she answered after some serious thought

"Very good, and can you tell me how old you are Sophie?"

"I'm 19,"

"That's right, and can you tell me the last thing you remember before you just woke up?" the doctor asked and Sophia strained herself to remember. Black. Light. Screams.

"Scared. I remember feeling scared. Everything was dark." Sophia replied taking another drink from the paper cup

The doctor wrote on his clipboard and then pulled out a syringe from the drawer.

"Alright, I'm going to have to put you under for some sleep okay?" he said and all she could do was nod before falling asleep

* * *

Sophia woke up again and she saw her grandmother sitting by the bed with a bunch of flowers on the bedside table. Yellow roses.

"Mami?" she croaked and her grandmother jumped in fright before staring at Sophie. She started to cry instantly and Sophia was shocked

"Oh my Sophie! You're okay!" she exclaimed collapsing on top of her crying and Sophia patted her back

"Mami, I'm fine..." she answered "Everything's alright,"

"We thought you were dead! It's been months!" Mami explained and Sophia looked at her confused

"What's been months? Mami, _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_?" Sophia questioned and Mami looked at her astonished

"Where did you learn-?"

"Answer me,"

"You were in a plane crash, Sophia, they found you with a young boy. You were holding onto him..." that wasn't what happened right?

"L-..." what was his name! "Leo...? Leon. Leon? Where is he? Is he okay?" Mami shook her head crying

"He did not make it, a piece of the plane went right through you both. It killed him but you were only injured..." Sophia felt her stomach, feeling her uneven skin through the fabric

"No... not Leon..." Sophia started to cry, she didn't know why or understand why she felt so attached to the boy she only met for a small period of time before they crashed. She remembered the young boys face so vividly in different scenarios but she couldn't place where they all came from.

"The poor family... They had the funeral in France, the Bellon's...-"

"_Pardon_?"

"Yes... the Bellon's..." something clicked within Sophia

"You!" Sophia started to accuse out of the blue, Mami stared at her in shock "You good for nothing lying-!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Mami gasped a small hand over her heart as Sophia gave her a withering look

"You hid- you hid who you really are!" Sophia yelled and Mami Bella started to pale "How could you hide that you had a brother!"

"How did you kn-?"

"Never _mind_ that! How could you? I could _never_!"

"You don't know half the sacrifices I made to keep you and our family safe!" she retorted in a harsh whisper

"Oh yeah? And what were they?"

"I can't tell you," she answered strained and a pain shot through Sophia's head from the base of her neck restricting her moving altogether.

_"Then.. what is it? I don't understand..."_

_"I can't tell you..."_

_"Why?" He demanded angrily "I'm seriously starting to think the future should just go-!"_

_"Stop! It's not my fault!"_

"Sophie? Sophia!" she heard her Mami call distantly as the pain receded.

"I'm fine..." she answered weakly, she looked back up at Mami Bella and she wiped a bit of blood from under her nose. Sophia was confused, when did that happen? Who was that boy? "War..." she breathed and she looked up at Mami Bella confused but the look on her face was more bewildering

"_War_?" said Mami

"Why do I have this feeling there was a war?" Sophia asked pressing her throbbing temples as memories from some kind of second life flooded her brain over whelming her again. Her head throbbed as another pain shot up through the back of her neck and attacked the whole inside of her head.

_"No! No... please," she begged "Please don't do this, you don't have to do this..."_

_"Fred! Fred! Come back! Don't go! Don't leave me...!"_

_"I love you..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"I see you've met Fred-"_

She cried out in pain and her nose bled as her grandmother called desperately for a doctor. The doctors finally showed as Sophia contorted in pain, they all forced her down and injected her with a fluid that effectively put her to sleep after a bit more struggling then, arrived at the black abyss lost once again.

* * *

She awoke sometime later back in the hospital slightly confused as she remembered everything that happened in the past. She leaned up but found herself too weak to get up completely so she waited until her body had woken up from her coma. And as she did she noticed a clock and calendar sitting by the tv in the room.

**3rd of May 2011**

She was in a coma for 10 months! No wonder her grandmother acted the way she did. She was panicking now, 14 years ago yesterday is when she died... the war should have ended right? What if something changed? She didn't want to think about it.

Finding the strength to get up this time she tried to leave the bed but found herself connected to all different kinds of machines. She yanked the leads out furiously, the fluid drip, the easy injection thing that they kept on the inside of her elbow which hurt and bled, the heart monitor on her finger and the thing wrapped around her head and under her nose.

She rushed away and opened the doors as fast as she could but wasn't quick enough when a doctor spotted her leaving the room.

"Hey! _Hey_! Come back!" he yelled she was running off already though not fast, he still stopped and called for help at the nearest phone. A man came from a side and bear hugged her, lifting her up and then another doctor came towards her with a syringe. She struggled profusely

"No! No! Don't keep me here! I have to leave! _Don't touch me_! St-" she screamed but no one was helping her as the doctor injected her "I-I- need to-... Fred... Help... me..." she breathed before passing out once again.

* * *

She woke up in her room again thoroughly frustrated with herself. A doctor came in immediately with a smile examining the clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine, and you?" he chuckled heartily

"Tired, but I'll manage. You've been talking quite loudly in your sleep lately,"

"I have?"

"Yes, that's a good sign," the doctor smiled "Though when you were in that coma you had very high brain activity, it actually got extremely intense towards the end of your coma before it died down completely, and you woke up not long after,"

"Really?" Sophia asked in disbelief

"Yes, other than that you showed no signs of ever coming out of that coma. I'm surprised you could even get out of bed last night, I'm shocked that you could even run!"

"Oh..." she answered and he smiled at her

"Just for a week we will schedule you to do some walking and some physiotherapy here, and then when we get your ok, then we'll let you go. Though it normally takes a month or two I think you should be alright for one week."

"Do you know where my grandmother is?" Sophia asked suddenly noticing her absence.

"She left after your dispute, back to her home. She asked us to tell you, you should see her as soon as you're out,"

"Did anyone else visit me here?" she asked thinking of her family in Australia.

"No, actually. Just your Grandmother, she's been coming once or twice every week," Sophia nodded

"Thanks..." she said before resting and the doctor left the room.

* * *

After the week was over she went to visit her grandmother as she wished, Sophia arrived at the door step with fresh clothes and Mami smiled and let her in.

"Mami, I know you know there was something different about that necklace I had," Sophia said to her as they sat and her Mami didn't look at her as she poured their tea "I know you're a witch... I know about it all,"

"Leon Bellon... that you met on the plane is my great-nephew. I found that out after my brother saw me with you. He ignored me... thinking it was me who killed him. But I would never." Mami explained "I had that necklace when I was about your age and I went forward in time, I had to keep avoiding my true self so I left France and came here under a different name."

"Wait, so when you wear the necklace it makes a copy of yourself?" Sophia asked and Mami nodded

"Yes, I'd imagine that's what happened to you?" Mami continued Sophia nodded "It was an experience to remember... Kingsley Shaklebolt was a dear friend of mine, but I died in that world after the Order killed me. So when I came back to my real self I was angry, I moved to Hogwarts and joined the Death Eaters and got revenge on the person who killed me. It was a big mistake Sophia, I fell in love with a muggle just before the war and had your mother once it began... I separated from him. I broke his heart I know, I knew my little Ophelie was one of us, but I threw all the letters away ignoring them.  
"She fell in love with a muggle man and had Richard... then Royce... and then you, my little Sophia. You were beautiful, but I had to make you leave as soon as he came back... I had to make it look like I had no one,"

Sophia watched her with sadness, she never knew what had happened until now.

"But it's over... the war is over..." Sophia assured but not only to her Mami but to herself.

"I know, Sophie, I know..."

* * *

After a couple of weeks living with Mami Bella, Sophia moved to Paris for awhile and visited her cousins, the Bellon's. It was a very quiet and awkward affair where no one spoke. The air lingered with the death of Leon and the family seemed reluctant to talk to Sophia, her scars scaring them a little.

"I'm sorry... about Leon," Sophia finally spoke and Madeleine began to cry immediately "I'm sorry... I-I didn't-"

"Don't worry, we thank you for your condolences," Leon's father said but Mami Bella's brother never spoke a word. She watched him awkwardly as he glared at her.

"Leave the room," he ordered his family and they all left except for his wife, "I need to speak with her alone," he whispered to her in French, she casted Sophia a sour expression before leaving the room also. "I don't really have to say much, but you are Isobel's granddaughter so I'll cut right to the chase. I have one thing to ask... did she tell you to kill my boy?" Sophia was absolutely shocked he would ask her that, her cheeks flared and her eyes bulged

"N-no!" she exclaimed "She would never!"

"It's very suspicious that you just happen to be sitting next to him in a plane crash-"

"I never even knew you're family existed until after the accident! I'm sorry if you hold a grudge against my Mami but that doesn't mean you need to be suspicious of me! My grandmother happens to be a great woman who made many sacrifices for my family and your well being!"

"After she put us in danger!" he interrupted

"Nonetheless! She did her best to fix her mistakes! Being a withering old man, I would think you'd be wise and see past your grudges to see your sister as a person who makes mistakes. She disappointed you... _long_ ago..." Sophia expressed becoming softer towards the end seeing his expression saddening.

"Leave." he demanded "Leave now." Sophia got up straight away and left their mansion their house-elf letting her out of the house.

After Sophia's visit to the Bellon's she got to thinking... what if Leon never really died? What if he's still alive? That would mean everyone else would be as well. She rushed home on the outskirts of Paris and packed. First thing tomorrow morning... she was leaving Paris and going back to England.

* * *

Kinkikid x


	24. Chapter 24

**Time**

She landed back in London rolling her carry on luggage and hailed a taxi outside after waiting an hour or so.

"Ottery St. Catchpole please," Sophia directed to the driver and he stared at her with a mad look

"Pardon me?" the driver asked

"Ottery St. Mary please," she corrected

"Oh... Ma'am I don't go all the way there,"

"Okay, can you take me to a place where someone can take me there?" she asked and he nodded

"Car rentals it is," during the ride they made small conversation even though Sophie was becoming increasingly agitated

"Sorry ma'am but we seem to be stuck in traffic," the driver informed as they caught the crowd on Charing Cross Rd.

"That's alright," she assured looking out the window and spotting an oddly dressed man and woman walking into a narrow door way between a coffee shop and record store. She watched them in curiousity before they disappeared. "Wait, I can just jump off here, thank you for the ride," she hurried pulling her bag with her and giving the man 200 pounds in her rush "Keep the change," she told him before promptly leaving and running to the door afraid, almost as if the door would disappear all of a sudden.

She entered the shabby looking pub and stared at every fixture and crevice drinking everything in. She remembered the day Fred, George and herself rushed through here. She touched the bar stool reminiscently zoning out

"Ma'am are you looking for a room?" a woman asked, eyeing her carry bag and she looked up to see a familiar looking woman in front of her. She stared at her not knowing what to do

"_Parlez vous Français_?" she asked but the woman contorted her face weirdly and turned her head back

"Does anyone know how to speak French?" she called out and a couple of people turned around to stare at Sophia

"I can speak French," a man said standing up with a predatory grin but the woman scowled

"Sit down, Parker!" she barked "Anyone?" a good looking boy that was sitting at the bar stood up and turned after downing the rest of his drink

"I can sp-" but he stopped short as soon as he looked at her and he dropped his empty glass. Pure shock and pain registered across his face and Sophia stood there with the same expression, there was silence before he spoke again "_Sophie_?" he asked and she recognised that voice...

"L-Leon?" she questioned in disbelief but he didn't have to say anything as a familiar necklace dangled from his neck. She touched went to touch it but Leon grabbed her hand tears in his eyes

"Is it really you?" he asked his slight accent gone and she nodded and he broke down crying. Sophia started to cry as well pulling him closer into a fierce embrace ignoring all the bystanders watching in curiousity. "I th-thought you were dead!" he sobbed

"I thought you were dead too..." she replied clinging to him as he did her

"Th-they told m-me-" he started up again but she quieted him as they both cried. After all the grief was relived and gone they both pulled away tears in their eyes and got up smiling and laughing. "You're alive! After all this time... Merlin!" Sophia laughed at him

"You use 'Merlin'? now" she laughed and he gave her an odd look

"Of course I grew up with it all! I had no muggle to tell me off like you!" he said and a lot of people turned around to stare at her

"A muggle!" they cried out but Leon brushed them off

"She's with me fella's!" he called out staring at Sophie as if he could never get enough of her. Leon pulled away holding onto her hand and dragging her into the corner of the room where he sat down. Sophia followed with a smile "Tell me what happened to you," he said squeezing her hand tighter "Everything..."

Sophia breathed deeply "Where to begin..." she spoke before telling him all she's been through the past month

"You know it didn't even occur to me...-" he let go of a deep breath and leaned back on his chair "I'm so stupid... I should of went looking for you... I know you would have if it were me..." and Sophia smiled "So technically you never did spend that much time away from us?"

"No... Not really I guess..." she mused aloud and they sat in silence "I met your parents..." she finally told him and his expression changed

"H-how... How are they?" he questioned after a pause

"Distraught. Your grandfather thinks I killed you..." she told him and the vase on the table broke, she jumped in fright

"He _what_?" he seethed and Sophia tried to calm him

"He has a right to, Leon. I have something to tell you," Sophie started claiming his full attention again

"_Your pregnant_?" he burst and she looked at him with wide eyes

"What? _No_! Whatever made you come to that conclusion?"

"Sorry, it was just a thought, go on," Leon prompted

"We're related..."

"Pardon me?"

"We're related," Sophia repeated "Our grandparents are siblings, that makes us-"

"Cousins!" Leon figured out and Sophia smiled, he hugged her with gusto and laughed. "No way! Your my cousin!" Sophia then explained how she found out and the story behind his grandfather's suspicious behaviour "This is all so crazy! Wait until the family hear!"

_The family.._. "Leon... Leon I-I-" she was afraid

"What? What's wrong?"

"Fred. Did...-" she breathed in calming herself and Leon's face softened "Is Fred...-?" she couldn't finish the sentence it was too heartbreaking to even think

"Is Fred still with us?" Leon asked and Sophia nodded "Well, he is..."

"Really?" Sophia gasped covering her mouth as tears came to her eyes

"Yeah... But Charlie died. Bellatrix killed him," Leon told her and Sophia started to cry. Charlie wasn't her most favourite person in the world but he was supposed to be alive. "I know it's bad... But the family's okay, Sophie... we're all alright," he assured and Sophia looked up at him, an idea blooming inside her head

"I have to go see him..." she concluded getting up immediately "I have to see Fred..."

"Wait... Sophie!" Leon called after her as she rushed through the bar and to the small courtyard out back. Leon didn't know how but she managed to get through the barrier and lost her to the crowd on Diagon Alley. "Sophie! Sophia!" he yelled around finally finding her pushing through the crowd towards the Weasley's shop. He ran after her and found her staring at the front of the shop.

"It's still as I remembered it," Sophie smiled to him and he smiled back. He took her left hand and she frowned before looking at his "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she bellowed but her shock was renewed when a familiar face popped through the doors of the shop

"_S-Sophia..._?" she heard a breathy voice and she turned to see Fred, much older than the last she saw him.

"_Fred..._"

They slowly walked to each other not believing what they were seeing. Tears rolled off both their faces and Sophia reached out and touched his face delicately, once they contacted one other they both openly cried. Fred pulled her into a hug and they both fell to the ground clinging to each other as if they would magically disappear again.

"You're gone... You were gone..." Fred kept repeating over and over tightening his hold on her but all she could do was cry. The experience was like none other, she was so overjoyed that she felt depressed. The thought of almost losing, so close to losing him forever was forever to be imprinted in her mind, she never... _ever_ wanted to feel like that ever again. Sophia could only imagine what Fred went through losing her. Leon walked past them and went into the shop to get George and Ron who worked their temporarily.

* * *

Kinkikid x

I have photos up of the older Leon now on my profile if you would like to check it out :)

Have a good one guys


	25. Chapter 25

**Time**

"I'm worried, Sophie... h-how do I look?" Leon asked standing in front of the full length mirror in a neat pair of dress robes. Sophia came to stand beside him in her creamy yellow long dress, her hair flowing out.

"You look absolutely dashing, Leon," Sophia said with a smile plastered on her face, Leon turned to face her letting out a deep breath with a grin. Sophia fixed up his tie a bit and made sure his clothing was impeccable. "Don't worry, Leon. She's a wonderful girl, I couldn't agree with her more... I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I know..." Leon breathed with a blushing smile "I can't believe it either..." they smiled to each other. It had been a month since they had found one another and after her finding Fred everything just snowballed as the whole family appeared to see if it was true. It was the most saddest, most up lifting reunion imaginable, and of course they wanted to hear her story.

"And yeah... That's when I saw Leon..." Sophia finished as they bundled around her in the Weasley's Dining room "Tell me... Tell me what happened after I... left," she said carefully. Everyone's head went down as they remembered a dark time they hated to relive.

"We just grieved..." George answered as he sat next to her not looking. "I couldn't believe what was happening..."

**The Year 1998**

Sophia's eyes closed and fell limp beside George after she spoke her final words. Fleur gave a high pitched sort of whimper and broke down crying, Bill took her in his arms as he cried as well. Molly couldn't believe it and neither did Arthur or anyone else see it coming, how could she die? Nothing felt as surreal as that moment. What would they say to Leon? How would he cope?

But before they all could linger on the thoughts longer, another fight broke out before Voldemort was revealed. Harry then soon after defeated him and the Weasley family soon found out that they had also lost Charlie. The weight of that death was ten times harder on them.

* * *

The next morning they reached Muriel's and even before they could reach the door Leon was running out of the house to greet them.

"Mama, Papa... Where is Sophie?" he asked and Molly broke down crying again whilst Arthur tried to hold his back down. Leon looked at the pair confused as the other family members were at home discussing Charlie's arrangements. Arthur knelt before Leon and put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off in panic and stepped back. "Where's Sophie?" he demanded but all Arthur could do was shake his head. "No..." Leon breathed staring at the two with panic and hate "You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed before running past them and bolting down the street.

"Leon! LEON!" Molly called after him but he didn't turn back and Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"He'll come back when he's ready..." he said with a sad face and they retired into Muriel's home waiting for Leon's return

Leon didn't come back until the next morning after falling to his knees from exhaustion, he finally found his way back home.

"Oh Leon..." Molly burst through when Leon opened the door, she hugged his dirt clad body and he response was delayed. He stood there until he wrapped his arms around her and cried "I'm here, Leon... I'm here for you..."

"I want Sophie back..." he mumbled through his tears, the realisation of her never coming back hit him and he could not stop crying.

* * *

When they arrived at the Burrow, Kingsley was there to greet them.

"Hello Kingsley, is there anything we can do for you?" Arthur greeted with a shake of his hand

"Hello Arthur, Molly... So this Leon?" he asked and Leon looked up at him

"I am..." he mumbled back and Kingsley offered a sad smile

"I'm sorry for your losses, everyone. I offer my condolences,"

"Thank you, Kingsley. And congratulations on becoming Minister," Molly answered and he smiled

"Thank you, I will do my best to change their ways,"

"That's fantastic to hear," Arthur beamed

"Shall we continue this conversation inside?" Kingsley offered and they all walked in, their family in the Living room. "Leon... I believe this belongs to you now, by the Will of Sophie," he said pulling a pouch from his jacket pocket and pulling a necklace out that Sophia had always worn. Leon got up straight away and took the necklace when Kingsley dropped it in his hand.

"Thank you..." he whispered looking at it before putting it on himself the pendant fell to his stomach.

"What would you like to happen to Leon?" Kingsley asked "Whose care will he be under?"

"Sophie wished to leave him with us," Bill spoke and Fleur smiled down at him as he looked up

"Are you sure? I mean- a child alre-" Molly started but Bill cut her off

"We wouldn't want it any other way..." Fleur interrupted gently and Leon walked over to them hugging

"It is sorted then, Leon is now in your care. The story that will be told is that he was a war orphan... an unfortunate muggle family-"

"Sorry to interrupt but, I believe Leon is capable of studying at Hogwarts," George interjected and Kingsley looked at him confused, Molly seconded the statement

"Very well, if you believe so. If that is not the case when the time comes, he is a squib. From a wizarding family," Kingsley said and they all nodded in understanding

The following day they retrieved Charlie and Sophia from Hogwarts, Fred meanwhile was in St. Mungo's as he still had not woken up from his coma. While the Weasley family were finalizing Charlie's funeral, Leon wondered off to Sophia's body. He knelt before her and gazed at her unmoving form, from her pale face right down to the blood soaked pants. Leon started to cry silently and held onto the necklace that hung around his neck.

"I hate you Sophie... You said you would come back. You broke your promise..." he whispered to her and when Sophia's form didn't reply in anyway he continued to cry. Leon took off his necklace and put it on her "It yours..." he cried "You should keep it," he said but then something completely out of the ordinary happened a light surrounded her and Leon's eyes widened.

"Mama! Fleur! Papa!" he screamed in fright and the family flooded to the room and stared amazed at the sight.

"What did you do, Leon?" Molly questioned exasperatedly pulling him to her protectively

"I did nothing, I swear," he pleaded and they watched as Sophia's body healed. Everyone held their breath in high hopes for Sophia's well being but it was soon lost as the glow began to recede inside the necklace itself, slowly the body was disappearing.

"What is happening?" Bill asked in amazement as he watched the scene before him, Leon stood in terror

"No! Sophia!" he screamed but there was nothing they could do, this magic was beyond their comprehension, beyond anything they've ever experienced. Then just as the last of Sophia disappeared the necklace presented itself to Leon, the ancient inscription translated 'Necklace Haros, Carrier of Lost Souls,' before Leon could question the writing it faded back to the ancient language it used to be causing Leon to believe what he saw was just a hallucination. From that day on, nothing could separate Leon from that necklace.

Leon grew up in Shell Cottage and later became a student at Hogwarts much to the delight of the Weasley family. He graduated and further studied in France where he met his bride Penelope Bennet. He was the greatest older brother to Fleur's and Bill's children and the most generous cousin that the Weasley's and Potter children could ask for.

**The Year 2011**

Sophia slowly walked Leon down the aisle and kissed him, looking up at him proudly before sitting down. A few moments later, the music strung and the beautiful blushing bride was sent down the aisle. She had never seen Leon as happy as she did that day. Through out the whole ceremony Sophia couldn't contain her tears of joy as she cried alongside Molly and Fleur.

"I now declare you, bonded for life..." the man announced and Leon kissed his wife chastely yet full of love before walking down the aisle again as people applauded and threw leprechaun gold that sparkled in the air.

"Doesn't it make you want to get married anytime soon?" Fred whispered in her Sophia's ear as she wiped the last of her tears. He embraced her from behind as they watched the newlyweds completely disappear.

"I'm perfectly happy the way we are Fred." Sophia replied genuinely with a smile

"I don't know... but maybe we could get married... have kids..." he suggested

"I've told you before though... the chances for me having children is... _highly_ unlikely..." Sophia mumbled back rubbing her stomach where the debris ran through her almost a year ago.

"It's okay, Sophie, I don't need children to complete my life... I have you,"

"You... are... _so_ cheesy!"

"You love it..." Fred smiled and so did she, they fell into a comfortable silence before Fred turned her around "Raphaëlle Sophia Isobel Elian, when I first met you, you were my age. I'm now 13 years older and there would be nothing in the world I want more than to have you for myself and know that I am definitely the only one for you... Because you are the one for me. The only one... Marry me, Sophia. You are my life, my world, my everything and I love you. Be my wife..."

Sophia couldn't help but grin up at him "Was that a demand or were you asking me?" she teased and he pulled back grinning as well

"You're killing me here!"

"Yes! My answer is yes!" she yelled before he could jump to conclusions. He spun around looking at her. They kissed passionately on the street uncaring because after such a long time they were finally going to get what they've always wanted. To be together peacefully.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, favourited alerted and more. I couldn't have asked for a better audience.

Kinkikid x


End file.
